


Vol 815

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Drama, Flashbacks, Lawyer!Peter, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seize heure, ce jour-là, l'avion avait disparu de la circulation.<br/>Une heure plus tard, on annonçait la disparition définitive de l'appareil ainsi que de ses passagers.<br/>268 inconnus et l'homme de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 01

**Author's Note:**

> Un gros, gros, groooos merci à LiliEhlm (sur fanfiction.net) pour son aide sur cette fiction.  
> Elle a trouvé comment séparer les quelques 30 pages en trois chapitres bien distincts ; a corrigé ; m'a rassuré sur la fin...

Affalé sur le vieux sofa déglingué, celui dont son petit-ami refusait obstinément de se séparer, toute tête de mule qu'il était, un homme regardait les mouches voler. Du moins, il l'aurait fait s'il y en avait eu. Un bras derrière la tête, l'autre pendant lamentablement par terre, attendant qu'un chien imaginaire vienne quémander ses caresses, il attendait que le temps passe. C'était toujours une bonne occupation, ça, « attendre que le temps passe ». Un pied posé sur la table basse du salon, à pas deux centimètres de son téléphone, il manqua faire voler l'appareil lorsque celui-ci sonna.

Plus comateux qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ, il se redressa. Les deux pieds désormais posés sur l'accoudoir, appuyé sur son avant-bras, il se tendit de tout son long. Il caressait, du bout des doigts, naïf qu'il était, l'espoir de réussir cette quête improbable. Échec. Échec cuisant, même, puisqu'il manqua tomber, tête en avant, aussi gracieux que Shrek invité à Buckingham Palace. Plus réaliste, il se repositionna sur le canapé et attrapa l'objet de ses désirs.

« Yép ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Je sais qu'c'est toi. » soupira-il, amusé « Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? » 

« Je sais pas. Ton meilleur ami. Mon neveu. Ton père. La mère de ton meilleur ami. L'adjoint de ton père. Ton boulot. Y a un paquet de monde qui pourrait t'appeler. »

Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres de l'homme. Il s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé, le téléphone collé tout contre son oreille. Il attendait cet appel depuis une petite éternité, au moins ! Non. Depuis deux longues éternités, minimum.

Ils avaient beau avoir passé une heure en conversation ; s'être disputé deux fois et réconcilié tout autant ; avoir promis monts et merveilles à l'autre pour le moment fatidique où ils seraient de nouveaux tous les deux : ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Ça ne le serait jamais. C'était con à dire, terriblement fleur bleu et même «  _à la limite du gerbant_  » selon son charmant compagnon... mais sans lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« Y a ton nom qui s'affiche. » fit-il remarquer.

« On aurait pu me voler mon téléphone. C'est plein de pickpocket, par ici, t'as même pas idée. »

« Dois-je rappeler à ton bon vouloir que tu en es toi-même un ? »

« C'est faux ! » nia son locuteur, scandalisé. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tendance à te piquer tes clés ou à emprunter le portefeuille de Derek que je suis un pickpocket, Stiles. Je vous montre simplement à quel point vous protégez mal vos biens. Si je fais ça, c'est pour vous. »

« C'est ça. C'est un gage de ton affection, en fait ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

Ils ne se voyaient pas. Ils étaient éloignés, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres de terre et d'eau. Stiles n'avait pourtant pas le moindre mal à imaginer la position dans laquelle se trouvait son petit-ami. Pas plus qu'il n'avait de mal à ériger la scène. Appuyé contre une quelconque surface dure – mur, porte, poteau, peu importait –, son fidèle et satané sourire en coin collé au visage, les yeux légèrement plissés en raison de la lumière du soleil, qui devait être haut là-où il était – ou totalement absent ? Il avait vraiment du mal avec le décalage horaire –, en train de regarder sans les voir les gens qui passaient devant, accroché à son téléphone qu'il n'éloignait pas une seule fois de son oreille, de crainte de perdre quelques précieuses bribes de paroles. En jean/basket/T-shirt, histoire d'aller au plus confortable, Stiles avait toutefois quelques difficultés à caser la valise dans tout ça. Il n'avait qu'à dire qu'elle était déjà en soute et le problème était réglé.

« Tu décolles quand ? » demanda finalement Stiles, après avoir vaguement entendu un dernier appel pour un quelconque vol. « Peter ? »

« On a encore le temps. Les portes d'embarquement sont pas encore ouvertes. »

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question, tu sais ? C'est quoi l'numéro d'ton vol ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te donner ces informations ? » s'amusa son compagnon. « Si je te le dis, tu vas te précipiter sur ton ordinateur et essayer de suivre le vol et t'assurer qu'il se passe bien. Faire des recherches sur la compagnie et commencer à paniquer car il y aura eu un accident en dix-neuf cents machin chouette ou alors, au contraire, qu'il n'y a aucun pépin recensé sur la toile et que c'est pas normal et que, du coup, les probabilités que ça se passe mal augmentent comme pas permis. Stiles... tu n'avais qu'à fouiller dans mes affaires comme tu le fais d'habitude. »

Stiles commença à bouder.

« Et ne boude pas, hein. »

« A t'écouter on dirait que je suis super prévisible. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Ou alors je te connais un peu trop bien. » proposa Peter. « C'est pas mieux comme explication, ça ? »

Son semblant de mauvaise humeur s'évapora aussitôt. Derek et Isaac disaient souvent qu'il savait mener Peter par le bout du nez mais l'inverse était également vrai. Selon Scott, ils s'étaient «  _incroyablement bien trouvés malgré le fait que l'un d'entre eux soit un dangereux psychopathe... et non il n'est pas sûr d'être en train de parler de Peter en disant ça_ ». Le plus âgé savait parfaitement comment remettre son petit-ami d'aplomb, lui faire cesser ses bouderies ou, mieux encore, comment le mettre momentanément sur pause. De mémoire de McCall et de Stilinski, il n'y avait bien que Peter Hale qui soit capable d'accomplir pareil exploit.

« Pet' ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Stiles.

« Appelle-moi quand tu atterris. » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Tu seras en train de dormir. »

« Steuplait, Pet'. » murmura le cadet. « Juste deux minutes histoire de... que tu me dises bonne nuit. »

« Tu veux que je te réveille pour te dire bonne nuit ? » releva Peter.

« S'il-te-plaît. » insista Stiles.

« D'accord. » soupira l'autre. « D'accord, je t'appellerai. »

Stiles, au lieu d'entendre la voix tant aimée, rieuse et bien plus heureuse qu'autrefois, de Peter, eut droit à toute autre chose. Une voix féminine, rendue incompréhensible par un micro bien trop proche de sa bouche, dans un anglais qu'il ne réussissait à saisir et étouffée par le brouhaha de l'aéroport fut ce qui sonna le glas de cette conversation téléphonique bien trop courte à son goût.

« Je vais devoir te laisser. » sourit Peter à travers le combiné. « C'est le moment de réparer toutes tes bêtises et de retirer cet affreux poster que tu auras dû coller sur la porte de notre chambre. »

« Il n'y a que toi pour le trouver affreux. » marmonna Stiles, amusé. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

Comme demandé par son compagnon avant de devoir le quitter, Stiles avait remis leur appartement un peu en ordre. Tout en faisant hurler à tour de rôle du Kansas, du Asia ou du Bon Jovi, il s'était attelé à la lourde tâche consistant à réparer toutes ses conneries. Remettre les meubles en place ; raccrocher la peinture au-dessus du buffet de la salle à manger qu'il avait fait tomber par mégarde ; passer à la machine les rideaux de la cuisine ; décrocher le fameux « affreux poster » que Peter détestait tellement... Stiles n'oubliait rien car il avait, scrupuleusement, noté toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire durant ces quelques semaines de solitude afin de précisément savoir que faire.

Occupé à essayer de ne pas tomber tandis qu'il jouait à l'acrobate sur une chaise, il n'entendit pas son téléphone, abandonné sur le canapé un peu plus tôt, sonner. Un pied sur l'assise, l'autre sur le dossier, Stiles se risquait à remplacer l'ampoule qu'il avait fort intelligemment fait sauter le premier soir en jouant à «  _Jour/nuit, jour/nuit_ ». Lorsque Peter n'est pas là, il avait tendance à rapidement tourner en rond et s'ennuyer. Scott n'était plus aussi disponible qu'autrefois, lui aussi ayant sa vie, son boulot, son ménage à faire fonctionner, et leurs bêtises adolescentes n'étaient désormais guère plus que ça... des bêtises adolescentes. Leur relation était devenue plus mature, moins fusionnelle également. Ils étaient toujours proches mais étaient bien plus deux amis que deux frères, à présent. Et les autres ? Stiles n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche des autres pour avoir envie de passer réellement du temps avec eux, seuls.

Son attention fut toutefois happée par son portable lorsqu'il sonna une seconde fois. Abandonnant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se jeta sur l'appareil. Combien de fois, par le passé, avait-il pu agir de la sorte et manquer son saut pour, finalement, se retrouver à terre, gémissant de douleur au téléphone ? Bien trop pour savoir.

« Edge Hair Salon, bonjour. » se présenta-t-il, enjoué, après avoir regardé le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran brisé.

« Stiles ? » demanda la voix paniquée de Scott. « Stiles, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de le- »

« Stiles, où est Peter ? » fut-il coupé. « C'était aujourd'hui ou demain qu'il était supposé rentrer ? C'est quoi le numéro de son vol ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces questions. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt pour Scott d'avoir toutes ces informations ? Tout en s'installant sur le dossier du vieux canapé, chose qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus faire car Peter détestait ça, il laissa son plus vieil ami l'assaillir de questions. Lorsque ce dernier sembla avoir terminé, Stiles soupira au téléphone afin de bien signifier que cette curiosité, étrange, l'agaçait légèrement.

« Son avion a décollé de Barcelone y a quelques heures » marmonna-t-il finalement. « Pourquoi ? Il te manque, maintenant ? Je pensais que t'étais pas contre l'idée qu'il reste en Europe. »

A l'autre bout du téléphone, à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, Scott se tendit. Gêné, il ne pensait pas que Stiles avait eu connaissance de ce souhait formulé le soir même du départ de Peter. D'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement alors même qu'il venait de se rendre compte que la moitié de sa salle de bain avait disparu, pillée par le petit-ami un peu tordu de son tout aussi tordu de meilleur ami ? D'ailleurs, comment Peter avait-il pu entrer ? Comment avait-il eu les clés ? Même Stiles et sa mère ne les avaient pas !

« Il a décollé depuis Barcelone, t'es sûr ? C'était pas Paris ou... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre à Paris, Scotty ? » ricana Stiles. « Il était à Barcelone pour affaire, pas pour faire du tourisme... sinon je serais parti avec lui plutôt que de rester ici à m'faire chier comme un rat mort. Et j'suis à peu près sûr qu'un rat mort s'amu- »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais : le rat mort s'amuserait probablement plus que toi. » soupira Scott. « Merde Stiles... comment tu peux être aussi calme, mec ! »

Stiles recommença à froncer les sourcils. Tout en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le canapé, il n'éloigna pas son portable de son oreille. Les jambes sur le dossier du sofa, le dos sur le siège, Stiles regardait ses pieds, tout en se faisant la réflexion que Peter avait raison : il serait peut-être temps qu'il s'achète une nouvelle paire de pompes, celle-ci commençait à vraiment ne plus ressembler à rien.

« J'suis pas calme. J'remets tout l'appart en ordre là et, crois-moi, y a du boulot. Ça fait des heures que je cours à droite, à gauche pour faire-ci, pour faire-ça, pour enlever-ci, pour raccrocher-ça. La prochaine fois, s'il-te-plaît, empêche-moi de mettre l'appartement à feu et à sang. Je vais dormir comme un bébé ce soir et quand Pet' m'appellera car il aura atterri je serais de mauvais poil et il fera la gueule car c'est moi qui aurait insisté pour qu'il me téléphone et il aurait totalement raison... c'est ça l'pire. »

« Stiles... » murmura Scott. « Bouge pas de chez toi. J'arrive. »

« Euh... 'kay. Pourquoi ? »

Scott ne répondit rien.

« Dis, au passage, tu pourrais aller m'racheter _To Kill a Mockingbird_? L'exemplaire de Peter a un peu prit la flotte, on va dire. Et une pizza. Pet' a horreur de la bouffe de l'avion... »

Son meilleur ami continuait à ne rien dire. Ça devenait légèrement agaçant, pour ne pas dire tout bonnement pénible. Pourquoi faisait-il ça, franchement ? Il n'était même pas en train de partir loin dans ses délires que personne ne savait, ou voulait, suivre ! C'était si cruellement injuste.

« On doit avoir ça à la maison. J'te ramène ça, ouais, mais... »

« Merciiiii ! A tout de suite, mon gros. »

Scott ne put rien ajouter de plus. Alors que son silence agaçait prodigieusement Stiles quelques secondes plus tôt, ça n'avait pas empêché son ami de lui raccrocher au nez, tel un malpropre. En temps normal, Scott aurait rappelé afin de râler un peu, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, soyons honnête, il ne le fit pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas le moment. A la place, il se contenta d'envoyer un SMS pour lui dire de ne pas allumer la télévision.

Étonné par cette demande quelque peu farfelue, Stiles, en toute logique, s'empressa de faire ce qu'on venait de lui demander de ne surtout pas faire. La main fourrée entre les coussins du canapé, il chercha la télécommande pendant quelques très longues secondes avant de se demander si, étrangement, elle ne serait pas correctement rangée dans le tiroir de la table basse. Bingo. Il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage, ce qui était nettement plus facile – à défaut d'être plus rapide – que de se lever pour le faire directement à la source. Il zappa sur une paire de chaînes, tentant d'ignorer les clips musicaux parfois assez douteux, les dessins animés qui l'appelaient tel le petit enfant qu'il n'était plus et les émissions de télé-achats ridicules, mais pas plus que la télé-réalité... puis tomba sur les chaînes d'informations. Probablement celles qu'il était supposé éviter.

« Disparition du vol 815 d'US Airlines. »

Bouche bée, figé d'horreur, Stiles regardait sans le voir et écoutait sans entendre le reportage. On ne disait pas grand chose d'intéressant ; on ne montrait rien du tout ; on avait, pour l'heure, aucune connaissance de ce qui s'était passé précisément... mais le plus important était déjà audible sur les grandes chaînes nationales.

« Un avion d'US Airlines transportant 261 passagers et 8 membres d'équipage, entre Barcelone, en Espagne, et Los Angeles a disparu ce samedi 13 juin des écrans de contrôle. La tour de contrôle de Barcelone a perdu le contact avec le vol 815 a- »

La crise de panique qui suivit n'était, somme toute, que la suite logique des événements. C'était son truc, ça, les crises de panique. Ça avait toujours été son truc. Le moindre petit pic de stress le mettait toujours dans un état pas possible. Peter savait comment les gérer. Depuis le premier jour, il avait su. Lydia un peu moins, mais elle savait l'embrasser donc il la pardonnait sans mal. Scott était maladroit mais avait fini par savoir s'y prendre. Son père, étrangement, avait, aujourd'hui encore, tendance à s'y prendre comme un manche, trop inquiet pour son fils pour pouvoir réagir correctement.

Son cœur commença à battre rapidement. Bien trop rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ça ne le fasse pas paniquer plus encore. Son corps tremblait de tout son soûl. Quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu de tout son être, Stiles aurait été parfaitement incapable de faire un pas. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. La sueur perlant sur son front, le souffle coupé, la vision floue, il se félicita d'être assis sur le sofa. Pas bien longtemps. Il ne sut trop à quel moment, il tomba. Pas de bien haut, certes, mais il ne resta plus sur le canapé.

Stiles se mit en boule. Sa tête enfouie dans ses jambes, ces dernières ramenées tout contre son torse. Il espérait que quelqu'un le trouve rapidement. Vu comme c'était parti, il ne réussirait pas à la stopper seul. Pas alors qu'il entendait encore, de loin, la voix de Gordon Ackerman qui répondait au mieux aux questions parfois redondantes d'un présentateur qui, somme toute, n'avait pas grand chose à faire de ce qui pouvait être dit. Il demandait s'il y avait de nouvelles informations à transmettre afin de, peut-être, pouvoir rassurer les familles des disparus mais si tel avait été le cas.. Ackerman n'aurait jamais attendu qu'on le lui demande pour le dire. Si ?

Si Stiles avait été en mesure de voir l'écran de télévision, de se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient, il aurait immédiatement éteint l'appareil. Il n'avait pas envie de voir un pseudo-reportage filmé à la va-vite afin de pouvoir assouvir la soif de tragédie de quelques dizaines de milliers de curieux. Regarder une reconstitution du vol « minute par minute » alors même qu'ils ignoraient tout de ce qui s'était passé était une aberration en soit.

« Tout est parfaitement normal. C'est ce qu'indiquent les données émises par l'avion et reçues en temps réel. »

Avion de synthèse dans un ciel bien trop bleu ; graphiques pompeux pour dire que l'altitude chute brutalement, que la vitesse se maintient avant de décliner, des grands mots et de belles images pour simplement dire que tout allait bien avant que plus rien aille. Des informations qui, il y avait fort à parier, seraient démenties d'ici quelques jours, lorsque l'enquête commencera à porter ses fruits.

Il allait devenir fou. Il devenait fou. Il allait perdre la tête. Peut-être même mourir. Il avait l'impression que la fin – sa fin – était proche. L'air refusait de continuer à aller jusque dans ses poumons, sa tête allait exploser. Stiles allait crever, comme ça, paniqué au pied de son canapé, désespérément seul.

Perdu et à deux doigts de cesser de lutter – à quoi bon retarder l'inéluctable, après tout ? – Stiles n'entendit pas Scott arriver en courant à ses côtés mais il le sentit le redresser et le serrer dans ses bras. À aucun moment Stiles n'avait remarqué les petits coups que l'on avait donné contre la porte. Pas plus que la sonnette qui, pourtant, ne manquait jamais de lui arracher un sourire, faire lever les yeux au ciel et lui rappeler la longue discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec Peter à son sujet au moment de leur aménagement – l'un souhaitait une sonnette on ne peut plus classique, qui se contente de faire son boulot de sonnette et «  _de toute façon, des trucs cons, t'en auras à la pelle avec moi avec toi »_ quand l'autre insistait pour laisser la musique classique (Mozart ? Beethoven ? Vivaldi ? Il ne retenait jamais) car c'était plus amusant –. Stiles n'entendit rien de tout ça, perdu qu'il était dans ce monde d'horreur sans Peter qu'il s'imaginait déjà.

« Respire, Stiles. Respire. » murmura Scott à son oreille, maintenant son meilleur ami contre son torse et inspirant et expirant suffisamment fort pour que Stiles puisse espérer pouvoir calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. « Je suis là. J'te lâche pas. J'te lâche pas. »

« I-Il... I-Il... j'l'ai... j-j-j'lai e-eu au... au t-tél y a... y a pas lon... » sanglota Stiles, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son sauveur.

L'appartement devint un peu plus silencieux. Scott avait repéré la télécommande et s'était empressé d'éteindre la télévision. Les informations du soir semblaient, enfin, être passées à d'autres sujets d'actualité mais on était jamais trop prudent. Les accidents aériens faisaient toujours les choux gras des journalistes pendant des jours, quand ce n'était pas des semaines entières !

Un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, Scott faisait son possible pour aider son ami. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une crise de panique comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas une crise d'angoisse comme il avait pu en avoir des dizaines au lycée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les soirs où Stiles l'appelait, paniqué, et le suppliait de l'aider. Ça n'avait simplement rien à voir.. car la vie de son ami avait basculé du tout au tout, comme rarement auparavant.

Il fallut un long moment pour que Stiles récupère un minimum de cette crise. Pour qu'il cesse de trembler comme une feuille et pour que sa respiration se stabilise pour de bon. Pour que ses sanglots s'estompent et qu'il soit capable d'aligner deux mots. Scott ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois. Son T-shirt était trempé des larmes de Stiles – jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une crevette comme lui puisse en avoir autant.

« Je vais te faire un thé. » murmura finalement Scott, tentant de se détacher. « Je reviens. »

Stiles ne semblait pas de cet avis. Si tant est que ce fût encore possible, il s'accrocha plus encore à Scott. Les bras autour de sa taille, frottant sa tête contre lui, on aurait dit un enfant. Un enfant terrorisé. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était, au final ? Un grand enfant terrifié par ce nouveau coup du sort que la vie lui faisait subir.

« Reste. » souffla-t-il simplement. « M'abandonne pas, toi aussi. »

Le cœur en miette et les larmes au coin des yeux, Scott succomba à la petite voix de son Stiles et resta en place. Une boule au ventre, il sortit néanmoins son smartphone de sa poche et fit défiler sa liste de contact, soucieux de trouver la meilleure personne à contacter et susceptible d'aider. Était-ce mieux de joindre sa mère ? Le père de Stiles ? Derek ? Au final, qu'importait. Ils aimaient tous Stiles, voudraient tous l'aider, se précipiteraient en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour leur demander de venir.

« Maman ? » demanda Scott au téléphone. « J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis chez Stiles et je... j'suis paumé, m'man. J'ai... j'ai b'soin d'toi. Steuplait, tu... peux v'nir ? »

Ces quelques mots, s'ils brisèrent les dernières barrières de Scott qui commença, à son tour, à pleurer, furent pires encore pour Stiles. Ce dernier recommença à laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Il chercha ensuite à s'éloigner de son ami, qui se refusa à le lâcher, même pour quelques courtes secondes. Stiles ne gigota pas bien longtemps, n'insista pas, ne supplia pas. Il abandonna. Purement et simplement.

Le nez niché dans le cou de Scott, qui pianotait aussi vite que faire se pouvait des SMS demandant aux autres proches de Stiles de venir au plus vite, Stiles appelait Peter, encore et encore. Comme si son petit-ami allait subitement apparaître à ses côtés, l'éloigner du jeune McCall, le prendre dans ses bras, lui embrasser les cheveux et murmurer qu'il était là et que tout irait bien. Ce n'était plus de l'ordre du possible. Jamais.

 

* * *

 

_Il avançait d'un pas rapide. Il semblait avoir momentanément oublié les plaques de verglas pourtant omniprésentes dans cette aile oubliée de l'université. Tête baissée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, le nez caché dans sa grosse écharpe Poufsouffle et son bonnet sur les oreilles, Stiles s'insultait mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour être parti sans ses gants au matin. Quel était donc l'intérêt d'investir quelques précieux dollars là-dedans s'il n'en profitait pas et laissait toujours ses doigts à la merci du froid ? Aucun._

_Adroitement, il réussissait à éviter de foncer dans les autres étudiants qui, comme lui, hâtaient le pas afin de rejoindre au plus vite le confort et la chaleur de leur chambre. Tous rêvaient d'une douche bien chaude, de vêtements plus confortables, d'une couverture sur leurs genoux et l'ordinateur posé au-dessus. L'hiver, Stiles n'avait rien contre... lorsqu'il n'était pas dehors à se geler les miches et sur le point de voir ses doigts tomber les uns après les autres._

_L'hiver. La neige et les fêtes de fin d'année. Les batailles gelées et les repas sans fin. Les longues soirées passées avec sa famille un peu étrange à laquelle il n'était, aujourd'hui, plus nécessairement lié par le sang. Noël. Le nouvel an. L'hiver. Stiles était supposé aimer ça. Il aimait toujours ça. Excepté que cette année, il n'y aurait pas droit._

_Sa voiture avait rendu l'âme quelques jours plus tôt et son père n'avait pas les moyens de le rapatrier en avion ou en bus et encore moins le temps de venir le retrouver. Ses amis arriveraient tous in-extremis pour Noël et aucun ne pouvait se permettre un tel détour. Il allait donc passer son premier Noël loin des siens et ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça. Le garagiste qu'il avait été voir disait que rien était perdu, qu'il était envisageable de chercher la pièce qu'il manquait... mais il le lui déconseillait. Mieux valait acheter un nouveau véhicule. Cette vieille Jeep avait fait son temps, son compteur le montrait bien. Stiles avait pourtant du mal à accepter ça. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait les moyens d'acheter une voiture comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Il avait besoin de cet argent pour ses livres de cours, sa nourriture, son loyer... ses gants, écharpes et bonnets, aussi, du coup._

_« Oulà, Attention Harry Potter ! » sourit-on en l'aidant à rester debout après que son pied ait glissé sur une plaque un peu plus vicieuse que les autres._

_« Je suis pas Harry Po- » commença-t-il d'emblée à râler. « Peter ? »_

_« Surprise. »_

_L'étudiant dévisageait l'oncle de Derek. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De toutes les personnes qui devaient faire des heures de route pour venir le voir sur le campus à quelques jours de Noël, il avait fallu que ce soit le moins évident de tous ! La surprise toujours peinte sur son visage, un sourire commençait cependant à étirer ses lèvres. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait aussi heureux de voir Peter Hale en personne, il ne l'aurait pas cru... et pourtant !_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Je me suis dit que par ce temps tu allais probablement te casser la gueule donc je suis venu te sauver d'une chute certaine. » plaisanta son aîné. « Enfourche ton Nimbus 2000, on va chez toi. »_

_Le sourire de Stiles se faisait de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus franc. Les références de Peter lui plaisait totalement et il ne lui en fallait guère plus pour faire disparaître toute trace de suspicion à son encontre. Oui, il était un vendu. Il suffisait de quelques références plus ou moins bien placées pour qu'il suive aveuglément le premier taré venu spécialement pour lui et l'emmène dans son humble chambre._

_« Je tiens juste à dire que je ne suis pas Harry Potter. C'est une écharpe Poufsouffle, ça, mon cher. »_

_« Alors avance, Diggory. »_

_« Je suis toujours vivant. »_

_« En route, Smith ! »_

_« Smith ? » répéta Stiles. « Genre tu connais carrément Zacharias Smith ? T'es accro à Harry Potter ou quoi ? »_

_Peter se contenta de sourire. Depuis tantôt, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce et l'homme comptait bien remédier à la situation. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait froid mais un peu quand même. Ses chaussures prenaient l'eau et il n'avait rien de l'attirail du parfait petit esquimau. Pas d'écharpe, pas de gant, pas de bonnet ou de cache-oreille, rien._

_« Il se pourrait que j'aie lu les livres un peu plus qu'une seule fois. » s'amusa-t-il. « Mais tu pourras t'extasier à loisir devant ma perfection une fois qu'on sera chez toi. » il se frotta les mains. « J'ai un peu froid, là, je t'avouerais. »_

_Côte à côte, ils avancèrent pendant quelques minutes sans rien se dire. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre pour trouver un sujet de conversation en un simple claquement de doigts. De temps en temps, Stiles jetait un rapide coup d’œil à Peter, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de disparaître sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le nez de son aîné était rouge, il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer un minimum mais souriait malgré tout._

_« J'suis garé là-bas. » annonça soudain Peter._

_« Comment ça tu es garé là-b- »_

_« Ma voiture est garée là-bas. » dit le premier, perplexe. « J'vois pas trop comment te l'dire autrement. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que ta voiture fait là-bas ? »_

_Le regard que lança Peter à Stiles était des plus parlants. Il remettait sérieusement l'intellect de son cadet en question._

_« Et comment tu crois que je suis venu, p'tit génie ? En transplanant ? »_

_L'étudiant était bien obligé de lui accorder ce point._

_« Faudra que tu m'indiques la route jusque ta résidence, par contre. » sourit Peter, de bien bonne humeur, tandis qu'il mettait le contact._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, Peter ? » soupira Stiles, tout en appréciant le chauffage que l'on venait d'allumer. « Excepté pour m'éviter une douloureuse et inévitable chute, j'entends. »_

_Le conducteur soupira. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d’œil à son passager, qui semblait bien plus en confiance qu'il ne l'aurait cru et craint pendant un temps, il se reconcentra sur la route et les indications que Stiles lui donnait. « A droite » et les « à gauche » étaient tout ce que s'autorisait à dire l'étudiant qui attendait encore sa réponse._

_« Je te ramène à la maison. » Peter avait finalement retrouvé l'usage de la parole._

_Son voisin fronça les sourcils. Sa tête, qui était jusque là posée sur la vitre, se redressa et il se tourna vers son chauffeur. Il se demandait s'il s'agissait là de la vérité, si c'était bien la vraie raison qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Ça paraissait un peu gros. Plus qu'un peu, en réalité._

_« Tu me ramènes à la maison ? »_

_« Je te ramène à la maison. » confirma-t-il du bout des lèvres. « Sauf si tu ne veux pas. Je t'oblige à rien. »_

_Stiles ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une sorte de réalité parallèle ; un monde où Peter serait le plus attentionné des hommes et prêt à faire des heures de route pour aller chercher un mec dont il n'était même pas proche, pas même un ami ! C'était précisément ce qui était en train de se passer._

_Une nouvelle fois, le silence pensa être en droit de s'installer. Seules les indications de Stiles et le chauffage se faisaient entendre. Malgré le froid, les rues étaient très peu encombrées. Ce n'était pas l'heure de la sortie de bureau. Les gens ne rentraient pas encore chez eux – où alors s'y trouvaient-ils déjà_ .  _Ils furent très rapidement arrivés à destination. Après s'être garé à la place la plus proche de l'entrée qui pu être trouvée, Peter et Stiles quittèrent à regret l'intérieur chaleureux du SUV. De concert, ils grimacèrent lorsque le froid hivernal recommença à les frapper et leur geler le bout des doigts._

_Le plus jeune commença à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Laisser son chauffeur derrière ne semblait pas le déranger plus qu'outre mesure. Peter soupira en le constatant. Il se retint toutefois de faire le moindre commentaire susceptible de braquer Stiles. Il n'était pas venu pour ça, après tout. Après s'être saisi du sac de cours_ –  _pratiquement vide_ –  _de l'étudiant, Peter hâta le pas. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait faire froid !_

_« J'suis au premier. » sourit Stiles en récupérant son sac et grimaçant pour la forme. « Viens. » ajouta-t-il d'un signe de tête._

_Peter acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Il sourit, gentiment moqueur, lorsque, devant la porte de la chambre, Stiles commença à fouiller dans les poches de sa veste, de son pantalon et dans les multiples poches de son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Il s'amusa, malgré ses pieds trempés et son envie de thé bien chaud_ –  _pourvu que le plus jeune en ait dans ses placards_ –  _de voir Stiles rebrousser chemin afin de voir s'il ne les avait pas laissé tombé par inadvertance. Il peina à retenir son rire lorsque le concerné revint à sa hauteur et commença à le dévisager d'un air bougon qui rendrait Derek jaloux._

_« C'est toi qui a mes clés, hein. Avoue. »_

_Prenant un air penaud, l'aîné du duo sortit le porte-clé de sa poche et, du bout du doigt, le tendit à son légitime propriétaire. Ça avait juste été trop tentant._

_« Entre. Fais comme chez toi. »_

_Peter retira immédiatement ses chaussures trempées mais n'osa pas faire un pas de plus dans la chambre étudiante. Mieux rangée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ce n'était pas pour autant un modèle de propreté. Il y avait des feuilles qui traînaient un peu partout, une paire de tasses abandonnées sur les étagères au-dessus de son lit et probablement plus de vêtements par terre que dans l'armoire. Il tiqua en voyant l'immonde affiche scotchée contre la porte d'entrée mais sourit quand son regard s'arrêta sur un panneau en liège, sur le bureau, où des dizaines et des dizaines de photos étaient punaisées. Il avait vraiment bien fait de venir le chercher._

_« Dois-je conclure que, chez toi, tu restes uniquement dans l'entrée ? » se moqua Stiles en le voyant figé tel un piquet. « Viens ! »_

_L'étudiant venait de mettre une bouilloire à chauffer et commençait à fouiller ses placards à la recherche de ses sachets de thé et de son chocolat en poudre. Une fois ses trésors en sa possession, il attrapa deux tasses qu'il se contenta de poser sur son bureau en attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne température._

_« Peter... j'm'en cogne que tes chaussettes soient trempées, merde quoi ! Viens. » insista-t-il, amusé. « Installe-toi sur le lit ou par terre si ça te dit. Fouille partout si ça te chante. Prends une douche si t'as besoin de ça pour te réchauffer. Juste... Reste pas planté là comme un pommier. »_

_Toujours aussi peu à son aise, et c'était vraiment quelque chose que Stiles n'aurait pas cru être de l'ordre du possible, Peter accepta tout de même de se déraciner. L'hôte dévisageait son invité surprise. Des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne à cause de l'humidité ambiante, le bout des doigts toujours aussi rouges que tantôt, Peter avait étrangement triste allure._

_« Va prendre une douche. » ordonna-t-il finalement. « J'vais t'passer des fringues sèches. Je peux pas te laisser comme ça... t'as presque l'air d'un chiot apeuré. »_

_« Hors de question que je mette tes vêtements. » ronchonna Peter. « Puis j'rentrerai même pas dedans, tête d'âne. »_

_« Si Derek pouvait rentrer dans mes T-shirt au lycée... je pense que tu peux parfaitement rentrer dans mes pulls informes aujourd'hui. » contra le premier en lui envoyant un fameux pull informe en pleine figure. « Et un jogging tout aussi informe. Et des chaussettes... même pas informes cette fois ! Bon par contre... j'sais absolument pas si j'ai encore des serviettes prop-ah ! Bingo ! »_

_Il n'envoya pas à Peter la grosse serviette éponge qu'il venait de dénicher au fin fond de son armoire. À la place, Stiles se précipita vers lui, l'évita au dernier moment et, bien trop théâtralement pour ne pas avoir l'air profondément ridicule, ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de bain qu'il possédait._

_« Pour l'eau chaude faut tourner le bouton d'eau chaude. Pour l'eau froide le bouton d'eau froide. Pour le savon faut prendre le savon qui est... quelque part. Pour le shampoing, c'est dans la douche. Euh... le chauffage est là, hésite pas à le mettre à fond... quand t'as fini, dis-le que je te refasse chauffer de l'eau. Sauf si tu veux pas. Tu veux ou tu veux pas ? Tu préfères peut-être autre chose ou... fin... c'toi qui vois. Passe commande, je suis ton humble serviteur ! »_

_Les lèvres de Peter s'étiraient petit à petit. Le babillage de Stiles le mettait bien plus à l'aise que ses silences prolongés. Ses phrases interminables et sans intérêt étaient ce qui faisait le charme du fils Stilinski, après tout. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui commençaient à sécher, l'aîné le remercia._

_« Ça fait du bien, hein ? » s'enquit Stiles quand il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau se rouvrir._

_« T'as pas idée. »_

_Au lieu d'avoir droit aux réflexions quelques peu moqueuses de Stiles au sujet de son allure_ – _ridicule_ –  _Peter se retrouva avec une tasse fumante entre les doigts ce qui acheva de le réchauffer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit défait de son hôte et porta lentement le breuvage à ses lèvres. Il soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux, profitant un maximum._

_« Tu comptes te remettre en route quand ? » voulut savoir l'étudiant, bien que se doutant de la réponse qui serait donnée._

_« Dès que tes valises seront prêtes. »_

_Voilà précisément ce qu'il avait craint. Avisant les yeux fatigués de celui qui serait son chauffeur, sauf s'il réussissait à convaincre un Hale de lui laisser le volant, Stiles secoua la tête._

_« Hors de question. T'es d'jà limite en train de pioncer sur mon lit avec ta tasse dans les mains, j'te signale. T'es autant en état de conduire que d'obtenir ton PhD de droit. »_

_Peter ferma les yeux et commença à arborer un petit sourire parfaitement satisfait. Tout en prenant garde à maintenir sa tasse suffisamment droite afin de ne pas renverser son précieux contenu il chercha à s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit. Si Stiles lui disait de se mettre à l'aise, il risquait de le prendre au mot, maintenant. Déjà, il était allongé, la tête posée sur son bras qui tenait le thé._

_« T'as ton PhD de droit ? » s'étonna Stiles. « Sérieusement ? »_

_« Me suis spécialisé en droit des affaires. » marmonna Peter. « Mais on peut ne pas en parler ? Trop fatigué pour ça. »_

_« Mais comment ça s'fait qu'je sache pas que tu... pourquoi tu m'l'as jamais dit ? »_

_« Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? » grogna le second. « Tu me prends pour un dangereux psychopathe, j'te signale. »_

_Stiles haussa les sourcils._

_« Ouais. Un dangereux psychopathe qui est affalé comme une loutre sur mon lit depuis qu'il a du thé dans les mains... on a fait pire, tu crois pas ? »_

_« Même Hannibal Lecter a ses faiblesses. » ricana Peter tout en se redressant. « Prépare ta valise, Stiles. Sinon j'vais vraiment m'endormir. »_

_Le plus jeune jugea le moment propice pour envoyer une petite couverture à la figure de son aîné qui siffla de mécontentement, surpris par le geste. Stiles commença néanmoins à remplir la vieille valise bleue toute cabossée et à qui il manquait une roue qu'il venait de sortir de sous son lit. Il envoyait, sans faire trop attention, pantalons et sweats, sous-vêtements et chaussures, pulls et autres bricoles dont il aurait besoin une fois de retour au bercail. Une fois eut-il tout regroupé en un seul et même endroit de la chambre qu'il commença sa partie de tétris._

_Alors qu'il avait pratiquement terminé, ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait réellement prendre des heures de mettre des vêtements dans un sac après tout, il leva les yeux pour voir Peter les yeux clos. La tête encore et toujours posée sur son bras tendu sur le lit, il s'était enroulé dans la couverture envoyée par Stiles et semblait ne plus savoir où il était et avec qui il était._

_Arrêtant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, Stiles s'installa en tailleur par terre et resta comme ça quelques minutes. À simplement regarder Peter Hale dormir. À se dire qu'il était le seul qui avait fait le déplacement pour venir le chercher. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants, peut-être qu'il était ici à la demande de son paternel... mais toujours était-il que c'était Peter qui était là, qui s'était tapé les longues heures de routes jusqu'ici, qui était venu le rejoindre à la fac alors même qu'il n'était habillé ou chaussé pour et qui somnolait dans son lit. Un sourire aux lèvres, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru par le geste de l'aîné Hale, Stiles s'approcha de ce dernier et, discrètement, lui subtilisa ses clés. Chacun son tour, après tout._

_« Pet' ? J'ai fini ma valise. » murmura Stiles à son oreille. « Tu veux toujours partir ce soir ou demain ça te va ? »_

_« Hmm, ce soir. » grogna-t-il, se tournant dans son semi-sommeil._

_« On mange en route ou ici ? »_

_« M'en fous. »_

_Totalement dans le coaltar, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait même pas compris ce qu'on venait de lui demander._

_« Bah j'ai plus rien à manger... »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'fais chier à poser la question ? On mangera dans un dinner en route et c'est tout. »_

_Bon, peut-être que Peter comprenait quand même ce qu'était en train de lui raconter Stiles, tout compte fait. C'était une surprise mais, au moins, n'était-il pas en train de parler dans le vide comme ça pouvait être le cas d'ordinaire. À contrecœur, le légitime propriétaire du lit posa une main sur l'épaule du dormeur_ _– qui somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait – afin qu'il se lève et qu'ils puissent, tous deux, se mettre en route. C'était là la raison de sa venue, après tout._

_Stiles s'amusa à écouter râler Peter. Visiblement, il n'aimait guère qu'on le réveille, qu'on le secoue alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber endormi. Un peu ronchon, et tout en se frottant les yeux d'une manière une peu trop adorable pour être totalement humaine, il se redressa, s'étira, se rechaussa et se dirigea presque machinalement vers la porte d'entrée après avoir attrapé de la main gauche ses vêtements laissés à sécher dans la salle de bain. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et c'était à présent au plus jeune de suivre son aîné._

_Valise en main, l'étudiant trouva tout de même encore le moyen d'attraper la couverture abandonnée, en boule, sur son lit afin de l'emmener avec lui. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la veste de Peter qu'il avait, dans sa hâte, oublié. Il devait d'ores et déjà s'en mordre les doigts, le pauvre ! Cet oubli malheureux incita Stiles à presser l'allure – d'autant plus que Peter n'avait plus ses clés et serait coincé devant la voiture. Après un dernier coup d’œil dans sa chambre, espérant ne rien avoir oublié – il avait dû faire ses bagages de manière express, après tout – il éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma à clés. Adieu la chambre, à dans quelques semaines._

_« J'ai oublié ma veste. » annonça piteusement Peter, les bras croisés et serrés tout contre son torse, frigorifié et ne le cachant pas. « Et faut croire que mes clés étaient dedans. »_

_« Heureusement que j'ai pensé à tout, alors. » fanfaronna Stiles en posant la veste en question sur ses épaules tremblotantes. « Tiens. »_

_L'autre hocha la tête en guise de remerciements. Il claquait des dents et avait l'air plus fatigué encore qu'avant sa pseudo-sieste. Ces évidences confortèrent Stiles dans sa décision de ne pas laisser Peter conduire ce soir_

_« Te fatigue pas à chercher tes clés. C'est moi qui les ai... et c'est moi qui conduis. »_

_« Le jour où tu conduiras la voiture d'un Hale... » commença Peter, sans avoir l'air de lui même trop y croire, à cette menace._

_« Vient d'arriver. » coupa le cadet tout en s'installant derrière le volant et commençant ses réglages. « Je t'ai aussi pris ça... t'auras qu'à dormir un peu pendant la route. Je te réveillerai pour manger, que ton estomac soit sans crainte. »_

_« Merci Stiles. » murmura l'autre, acceptant avec plaisir la couverture et l'oreiller qu'on venait de lui donner et prenant ses aises à la place du mort._

_« Je te dois bien ça... »_

_« Non. Ça me fait plaisir de te ramener. » marmonna Peter. « Même si, en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt toi qui me ramène, là. »_

 


	2. Partie 02

  Stiles n'avait pas lâché Scott. Scott n'avait pas lâché Stiles. Les deux amis de toujours restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Peut-être en dépendait-elle réellement ? Le premier était la bouée de sauvetage du second. La seule personne qui, actuellement, était capable de lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau ; de l'empêcher de sombrer purement et simplement. Donc oui... leur vie en dépendait.

C'est ainsi que Melissa McCall et John Stilinski découvrirent leur fils respectif. Dans une position qui, pour eux, n'avait rien d'une surprise tant elle avait toujours existé ! Pilier l'un de l'autre, ils étaient chacun l'élément fixe de la vie bordélique qu'ils pouvaient mener. Il n'y avait pas de Scott McCall sans Genim Stilinski et pas de Genim Stilinski sans Scott McCall. Il fut un temps, pas si lointain pour ces deux parents, où ça avait été Stiles et Scott, juste eux, seuls, contre le reste du monde _–_ le monde de l'école, certes, mais le monde quand même _–_ et ça n'avait pas tellement changé dix ans plus tard.

Les deux jeunes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de deux nouvelles personnes dans la pièce. Scott berçait Stiles et cherchait à l'apaiser _–_ ce qui n'était pas un franc succès. La tête de Stiles était posée sur le torse de son ami qui lui caressait machinalement l'arrière du crâne ou jouait avec ses cheveux qui commençaient à être un peu trop longs. Stiles sanglotait, pleurait, reniflait sans honte. Il appelait Peter, le suppliait de venir, de ne pas l'abandonner lui aussi. Scott était désemparé et peinait de plus en plus à tenir le coup ainsi qu'à trouver les paroles adéquates _–_ et pas trop maladroites. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il aperçut finalement sa mère aux côtés du père de Stiles.

Scott les suppliait du regard de venir à sa rescousse. Priait pour qu'ils aient, eux, les mots justes à murmurer à Stiles. Croisait les doigts pour qu'ils s'en sortent mieux que lui. Il se sentait minable à ne pas être capable d'aider et de supporter Stiles. Quel genre de meilleur ami était-il pour se défiler de la sorte ? Pour s'éloigner de celui qui avait tant besoin de lui afin de le refiler à son paternel ?

Il se sentait illégitime dans sa tristesse et sa détresse. Estimait ne pas être en droit de le pleurer ou de laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Il n'était pas spécialement proche de Peter. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas tempêté après ce dernier ? Pas plus tard que la veille, il avait _–_ une nouvelle fois _–_ promis de se venger de Peter qui prenait vraisemblablement sa maison pour une réserve de tout et n'importe quoi. Quelle personne un tant soit peu normale irait chercher un flacon de shampoing chez le meilleur ami de son petit-ami plutôt qu'à l'hypermarché, plus proche de son appartement en plus ? Quel genre de fêlé agissait de la sorte ? Peter Hale, tout simplement.

« Stiles... »

Stiles leva les yeux. Sans chercher à s'éloigner de Scott, sans même retirer sa tête du T-shirt trempé de larmes de ce dernier, Stiles fixait les deux nouveaux arrivants. Son regard empli de larmes croisa celui, brisé, de son paternel. Quelque peu gauche dans ses mouvements, ignorant les mots juste à dire dans ce genre de situations exceptionnelles et certainement pas plus à l'aise que Scott, John contourna le sofa et s'empressa d'étouffer son fils dans ses bras.

« Mon dieu, mon grand. » chuchota-t-il, lui baisant la tempe. « Mon grand, je... je suis tellement désolé. »

Melissa, comme son fils, regardait la scène et n'osait intervenir. Son cœur était brisé. Il s'était brisé une première fois suite à l'appel de Scott, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé _–_ supplié _–_ de venir car il avait besoin de son aide, lorsqu'elle avait compris que Peter était un des passagers de l'avion disparu. Il venait de se briser pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'en supporter davantage. Il le fallait, pourtant. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se devait d'être là, d'être forte pour ce garçon qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme le sien.

« Je suis désolé. » répétait encore et encore un John au bord des larmes, lui aussi. « Je suis là. » ajouta-t-il en le serrant plus fort.

« Me laisse pas. » supplia Stiles dans son cou. « Steuplait, me... me laisse pas, 'pa. »

Scott, n'en supportant pas davantage, laissa seule sa mère en compagnie des deux Stilinski. Il alla, à la place, trouver refuge dans la cuisine. Les mains tremblantes, la tête à mille lieues de là où il se tenait et incapable de se souvenir de l'emplacement de la vaisselle, il ouvrit un à un chacun des placards à la recherche de tasses. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, besoin de faire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu utile mais qui n'incluait aucune larme. Il ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rester fort alors que son meilleur ami était brisé.

« Il peut pas être... pas lui... » entendit-il depuis sa cachette. « Il... non... c-c'est c-c-c'est im-imp-imp-impos-si-ssible. »

Stiles n'était pas supposé être de ceux qui pouvaient être à court de mots. Au contraire ! Il appartenait à l'autre catégorie. Il était plutôt de ceux qui avaient toujours quelque chose à dire, une histoire drôle et véridique à raconter, une information inutile à donner. Les mots, c'était ça le truc de Stiles. Il avait les mots justes en toutes circonstances – même s'il ignorait lorsqu'il lui fallait se taire _–._ Stiles, c'était le gars qui savait amuser, blesser, réconforter, défendre, protéger par la seule force de sa parole. Il savait toujours quoi dire à défaut de savoir quoi faire. L'entendre hésiter de la sorte, buter sur ses mots était presque plus déstabilisant encore que ses pleurs.

Ce fut presque une bénédiction lorsque Scott sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Arrêtant immédiatement tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose vu qu'il venait à peine de trouver les fameuses tasses, il s'empressa de répondre. Qui que soit la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Scott ? Dieu, merci, tu décroches. » Lydia.

Peut-être que sa vie ne serait pas sauvée bien longtemps, tout compte fait.

« Dis-moi, par pitié, que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Peter devait rentrer. » demanda en hâte la jeune femme. « Scott ? Scott ? T'es toujours là ? »

Pétrifié, le cœur battant la chamade et sur le point de s'offrir un voyage en-dehors de sa cage thoracique, le jeune McCall hocha la tête. Geste inutile, sa locutrice ne pouvant le voir.

« Lydia... »

Immédiatement, elle sut. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus que son propre prénom prononcé par un Scott à la voix brisée pour savoir que si, c'était aujourd'hui que Peter devait rentrer. Elle l'avait su avant même d'appeler, d'ailleurs. Sinon pourquoi diable ce coup de fil ?

« Comment va Stiles ? »

Scott jeta, davantage pour la forme que par réelle nécessitée, un œil dans le salon. Sa mère s'était rapprochée du père et son fils. Elle avait passé, et passait encore, une main réconfortante dans la tignasse de l'éploré et, tout comme John, cherchait les mots justes. Melissa non plus ne les avait pas en sa possession.

« Comme tu peux l'imaginer... »

« Et Derek ? » face au manque de réponse, Lydia soupira. « Je vois. »

Honteux, Scott baissa les yeux.

Il avait complètement oublié Derek, qui ne devait pourtant pas être dans un meilleur état que Stiles. Ou alors à peine. Enfin... peut-être ignorait-il que son oncle était supposé être de retour en ville cette nuit ; peut-être pensait-il juste que c'était une nouvelle tragique mais qui ne le concernait pas plus qu'outre mesure. Il n'était pas impossible que Derek n'ait même pas encore conscience de la disparition de son dernier parent.

« Stiles ? Stiles ! Respire mon grand. »

Après un rapide « Faut que j'te laisse » à l'intention de Lydia, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Scott raccrocha. Son portable fut abandonné sur le plan de travail, aux côtés de quatre malheureuses tasses vertes vides. Sans surprise, Stiles recommençait à paniquer. Il peinait à respirer. C'était aussi douloureux à voir que tantôt, lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Ni John, ni Melissa ne réussissaient à le calmer. Ils ne pouvaient que l'entendre supplier Peter de venir l'aider. Le téléphone entre les mains, Stiles composait en boucle le numéro de son petit-ami, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il tombait systématiquement sur la messagerie.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Peter Hale. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip. »

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Peter Hale. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip. »

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Peter Hale. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip. »

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Peter Hale. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip. »

John finit par retirer l'appareil des mains tremblantes de son fils en larmes. Sans un mot, il le posa sur la table basse à laquelle ils faisaient face. Il soupira douloureusement. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'essayait de faire Stiles. Il niait l'évidence même ; il pensait que l'impossible était encore possible. Il attendait un miracle... sans penser un seul instant que les miracles n'étaient pas, et ne seraient jamais, de ce monde. Le priver de son smartphone et du répondeur n'était pourtant pas la meilleure idée que John Stilinski eut ce soir.

Si ça n'avait pas été évident au premier abord, Stiles avait pourtant commencé à se calmer. Sa respiration, sans redevenir parfaitement normale, s'était légèrement ralentie. Les tremblements de ses mains s'étaient amoindris et il serrait moins fort le tissu de son haut. Sans aller jusqu'à cesser, ses larmes et sanglots étaient devenus moins déchirants. La voix de Peter, même sur un répondeur, n'avait rien perdu de ses vertus apaisantes.

 

* * *

 

_Stiles sursauta quand un homme s'arrêta juste en face de lui, l'empêchant alors de tracer sa route comme il l'avait souhaité au départ. Le ventre creux, qui osait crier famine et le ridiculisait depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant, Stiles mourait d'envie de rentrer chez lui afin d'aller copieusement se remplir la panse à coup de boîte de raviolis en conse_ _rve dégueulasses ! Mais non. Il fallait que la Terre, ses éléments et ses habitants viennent se mettre au travers de la route._

_Après avoir fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe évident de son exaspération pour quiconque ne s'en douterait pas, l'étudiant fit un pas sur la droite afin de contourner cet agaçant inconnu. L'autre fit de même... à gauche... sa droite... pratique. Poussant un long soupir irrité, Stiles, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à réitérer ce geste._

_« Je t'ai connu plus aimable, Harry Potter. » constata l'inconnu, incitant alors Stiles à lever les yeux vers lui pour découvrir le visage de son obstacle._

_Le semblant de mauvaise humeur qui était en train de naître disparu aussit_ _ôt eût-il reconnu Peter. Tout sourire, un peu mieux couvert que lors de sa précédente visite, juste avant Noël, l'homme lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Loin de paraître embêté, dérangé, agacé ou encore fatigué par la route qu'il venait de faire et par le comportement de Stiles, il donnait plutôt l'impression de s'en amuser._

_« Désolé, tu peux pas me ramener à la maison aujourd'hui. » s'amusa l'étudiant tout en le contournant ; et que Peter lui emboîte le pas aussi naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale à faire pour lui, le fit sourire. « J'ai cours. »_

_« Oh. Oui. Je sais. Je me doute. En même temps, c'est un peu le principe de la fac, d'avoir cours, tout ça, tu sais ? Bien que les soirées étudiantes soient aussi le... là n'est pas le sujet, Stiles. Concentre-toi un peu, voyons ! »_

_Faussement scandalisé par cette accusation, aussi honteuse qu'injustifiée, le cadet donna un petit coup d'épaule dans celle de l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés. Et, tant parce que Stiles avait mal calculé son coup que parce que Peter avait été pris par surprise, ne se doutant pas du coup qui allait venir, ce dernier se retrouva nez à nez avec un réverbère. Il cria de douleur et fusilla du regard le responsable._

_« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir piqué mes clés la dernière fois. » ricana Stiles, peu compatissant pour le coup. « Ceci est ta punition, mon cher. »_

_« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as ensuite piqué les miennes, de clés ? Et eu la chance immense de conduire_ ma _Chrysler ? »_

 _Stiles parut peser le pour et le contre d'un tel argument. De deux arguments, à bien y réfléchir. Bon gré, mal gré, il finit par accorder le présent point à l'équipe adverse. Peter venait peut-être de gagner cette bataille mais il était encore loin_ – _très loin_ – _de remporter la guerre. Foi de Stilinski !_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, cette fois ? »_

_« Faut-il forcément une raison pour venir te voir ? »_

_« Vu le temps de route, ouais. Même mon père se tape pas des heures de route pour mes beaux yeux. » souffla Stiles, la déception dans la voix._

_« Ton père rate quelque chose alors. »_

_Après un rapide coup d’œil en direction de l'autre individu, cherchant par là à savoir dans quel état d'esprit il pouvait en disant ces quelques mots, Stiles s'autorisa un sourire. La présence de Peter à ses côtés lui ferait presque oublier sa faim... presque. Brisant le silence qui commençait à s'éterniser, le ventre de Stiles rappela son existence et ses exigences au bon vouloir de son propriétaire. Machinalement, il l'avait tellement fait avec Scott par le passé qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus au fait que ça pouvait déranger, l'étudiant attrapa les doigts de son compagnon, l'incitant à accélérer le rythme. Peter ne dit rien et se laissa simplement traîner à travers l'université._

_« Je suis garé là-bas. » murmura enfin Peter, désignant le parking de son pouce ganté._

_Tout sourire, assurément sur le point de commettre une bêtise, Stiles lâcha enfin l'autre homme, qui se garda toujours de toute remarque, quelle qu'elle puisse être. Puis, sans crier gare, sans donner le top départ, le sac de cours passé en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, le plus jeune commença à courir à toutes jambes, tel un forcené. Peter l'imita presque aussitôt. Il préférait, quant à lui, galoper dans la neige poudreuse plutôt que sur celle piétinée par les pieds de milliers d'adolescents et devenue quelque peu glissante._

_Il n'eut pas grandes difficultés à rattraper Stiles. Avançant côte à côte, on aurait dit deux gamins. Ils étaient deux gamins. Deux grands gamins. Deux vieux gamins_ – _l'un nettement plus que l'autre_ – _mais qu'importait. Ils étaient, avant toute chose, deux amis._

_« T'es garé où sur le parking, au fait ? » demanda Stiles, essoufflé._

_« C'est que maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? » se moqua l'autre, en meilleur état._

_« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? »_

_Peter sourit._

_« Ouvre les yeux, Stiles, et tu sauras. »_

_Au lieu de les ouvrir bien grands, comme aurait pu l'exiger la logique, l'étudiant préféra les plisser tandis qu'il dévisageait son aîné. Les chaussures pleines de neige, les pieds humides et gelés à cause de cette petite course improvisée, le ventre de plus en plus creux et mécontent, Stiles n'avait pas la motivation nécessaire pour chercher à résoudre les énigmes à deux balles de l'Oncle Peter. Debout à ses côtés, son infâme et adorable sourire toujours collé aux lèvres craquelées par le froid, l'autre semblait pourtant n'attendre que ça._

_« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria finalement le plus jeune, bouche-bée. « Oh mon... mon dieu. » continua-t-il tout en recommençant à courir jusqu'à la voiture. « Mon bébé. » murmura Stiles, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la carrosserie de sa bonne vieille Jeep._

_Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa voiture chérie était juste là, devant lui, garée sur un parking de l'université alors même qu'elle aurait dû être envoyée à la casse dans les jours à venir. À cet instant, Stiles se moquait bien des regards noirs que pouvaient lui adresser ses collègues estudiantins, tout agacés qu'ils étaient par ses « Oh mon dieu. » répétitifs et forts._

_« Comment tu as fait ça ? » murmura Stiles, le regard pétillant._

_« Abracadabra. »_

_Sans réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité donc on ne pourrait lui en tenir rigueur, il se jeta au cou de Peter qui recula d'un pas au moment de la réception. Incertain, mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était question de contacts physiques prolongés et de marques d'affection ou de remerciements ou peu importait ce dont il était exactement question ici... l'homme finit toutefois par passer ses bras derrière le dos de Stiles. Il n'avait pas prévu cette étreinte dans ses plans, pensant juste aux « Oh mon dieu. » dont ils n'avaient toujours pas dépassés le stade, mais ça lui plaisait bien._

_« Merci, merci. »_

_Tiens, Stiles venait de changer de disque. Toujours en boucle, il répétait ces cinq même lettres à l'oreille de Peter dont le sourire ne pouvait être plus grand. Les yeux fermés, serrant toujours Stiles contre lui, il ne disait pas un mot._

_« J'en reviens pas que tu ais fait ça... » souffla finalement l'étudiant en s'éloignant, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, ce qui déplut au bonnet qu'il avait sur la tête. « C'est... énorme. »_

_« Je t'ai rien offert pour Noël, donc... bon. Joyeux Noël. »_

_Les yeux ronds de stupéfaction, et pas du même avis que Peter, Stiles observait l'aîné._

_« Tu m'as rien offert pour Noël ? » répéta-t-il, hébété. « Tu m'as offert la seule chose que je souhaitais avoir pour Noël, tu veux dire... un retour à la maison. Peter, tu... la pièce qui manquait coûtait une fortune et... » il secouait la tête. Sa joie était passée et laissait dorénavant place à la gêne. « Une vraie petite fortune et... comment je peux te remercier pour... tout ça ? »_

_« Bichonne-la. »_

_« Alors ça c'est clair, ouais. » assura-t-il, frôlant le capot. « Mais ça compte pas. »_

_Peter roula des yeux._

_« Comment je peux te remercier, sérieux ? » insista Stiles. « Ça me met super mal à l'aise, là. T'es venu me chercher pour Noël. Tu m'as ramené pour la rentrée. T'as fait réparer ma voiture... et tu me l'as carrément amenée à la fac ! » lista-t-il. « Demande-moi la lune et j'file te la décrocher ! »_

_Ils devaient avoir l'air bien, comme ça. Deux idiots debout à côté d'une vieille Jeep retapée un nombre incalculable de fois et dotée de toutes nouvelles pièces. Deux idiots qui restaient dans le froid plutôt que de rentrer dans la voiture pour s'y réchauffer et être plus à l'aise. Deux idiots gelés mais qui, pourtant, ne faisaient rien pour remédier à cette situation. Côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant presque, ils attendaient. Quoi au juste ? Que le temps passe, savoir comment remercier l'autre pour son geste, qu'importait._

_« J'ai faim. »_

_Peter éclata de rire. Levant les yeux au ciel, tout sourire, il enfonça sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir un trousseau de clé. Avec une lenteur extrême, il en retira une un peu plus vieille d'apparence que les autres. Il la tendit ensuite à son voisin qui ne se fit pas prier pour la récupérer._

_« Viens. J'te paie le repas. Et le café. » invita Stiles, d'un signe de tête._

_« Bah voilà, après ça on aura qu'à dire qu'on est quitte. »_

_D'ores et déjà à l'intérieur de la Jeep, à deux doigts de se mettre à câliner et embrasser le volant, qu'il se contentait de caresser du bout de ses doigts dégantés, Stiles sursauta. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça et ça se voyait sur son visage. Ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux plissés, ses joues gonflées, il scrutait Peter comme s'il attendait que ce dernier se remette à rire et dise qu'il plaisante._

_« Comment oses-tu, malotru ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Me rendre mon bébé vaut carrément plus qu'un simple petit repas et un café... même avec de la crème ! Je pourrais passer les dix prochaines années à te payer le repas et le café que je n'aurais pas encore l'impression de t'avoir correctement remercié. Tiens, d'ailleurs on a qu'à faire ça... je te paie le repas et le café pour les dix prochaines années, d'accord ? »_

_Peter, s'installant à la place passager, ce qui commençait à devenir un peu trop fréquent à son humble avis, sourit tristement. L'enthousiasme de Stiles n'était pas aussi communicateur qu'il avait pu le croire au départ. Son cadet ne manquait pourtant pas de sincérité, dire ou penser l'inverse serait bien difficile... mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la même chose que l'autre._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Stiles n'avait pas manqué le changement d'attitude de son passager. Les lèvres de Peter ne s'étiraient plus comme avant. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, ne partageraient plus la même joie et bonne humeur. Ce bouleversement ne lui plaisait pas._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Peter ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? » il réfléchit. « Tu trouves que dix ans pour te remercier c'est pas assez ? Que je suis trop jeune pour déjà être endetté pour dix ans ? Pet'. »_

_L'homme à l'origine du retour de la Jeep tourna la tête vers le chauffeur qui le dévisageait sans s'en cacher. Quelques petites rides sur le front, son cadet semblait s'inquiéter. Sincèrement. Stiles ne savait pas faire autrement, de toute façon._

_« Rien... c'est pas important. » assura Peter. « Tu sais qu'tu peux démarrer, hein ? »_

_L'étudiant ferma les yeux un instant. Il pensait comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et, s'il avait raison, ce qui était encore loin d'être chose certaine, alors il n'avait décidément pas fini de découvrir Peter. Un constat qui était loin de lui déplaire, en fait, lui qui était avide de découverte et fuyait la tranquillité comme la peste. Les doigts serrés autour du volant, mais toujours au point mort, Stiles cherchait ses mots. Les bons mots. Il n'était pas familier à ça, honnêtement. Le plus général, ce qu'il disait lui venait comme ça_ – _et juste comme ça_ –. _Mais il n'avait aujourd'hui vraiment pas envie d'avoir une parole malheureuse. Il voulait faire les choses bien et être certain de ne rien dire susceptible de blesser l'autre, ou d'être mal interprété. Stiles devait dire quelque chose d'intelligent et d'honnête. Il savait faire l'un, il savait faire l'autre, il savait nettement moins bien faire l'un et l'autre._

_« Si je pouvais te kidnapper, je le ferais, tu sais. »_

_Si c'était gagné pour la partie honnêteté, ça l'était moins pour la partie où il était supposé se montrer intelligent. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire les choses de cette manière, franchement ! On avait pas idée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui ? Ça eut/C'eut au moins le mérite d'amuser Peter qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en se moquant. C'était des moqueries. Des vraies ! Ça, Stiles en était certain. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Ce n'était pas immérité, après tout._

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais de moi, hein ? »_

_« Hmm... un doudou ? T'as une tête de doudou, quand on y réfléchit. Un qui fait faire de beaux rêves. » tais-toi Stiles. Mais tais-toi donc ! « Quand tu souris, on a envie de te faire un câlin parce que tu souris et quand t'es triste on a envie de t'en faire car t'es tout triste. Oui je dis des trucs évidents, j'en ai conscience. Mais c'est vrai... t'as une tête de doudou à câliner. C'est pas ma faute. C'est toi, hein ! »_

_Où était son bouton_ off _déjà ? Ah oui ! Il n'existait pas._

_« Tu me kidnapperais pour... dormir avec moi ? »_

_« Affirmatif mon capitaine. » sourit Stiles, exaspéré par sa propre stupidité. « Mais si tu veux pas je le ferais pas et je te kidnapperais pas, hein. »_

_« Ce qui enlève une bonne part d'intérêt à ton kidnapping, non ? Si je suis d'accord c'est... plus vraiment ça. »_

_« Certes. » confirma le plus jeune après un laps de réflexion. « Certes. »_

 

* * *

 

Quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la sonnette, ainsi que sur la porte d'entrée. Et vas-y que ça tambourine ; et que ça cogne ; et que ça frappe ; et que ça sonne, encore et encore ; et que ça ne semble même pas se rendre compte qu'un tel comportement s'avère être vraiment pénible, à la longue. Une ou deux fois, Scott eut même l'impression qu'une tête allait rencontrer le bois de la porte. Il n'en était pas certain. Qui irait faire ça, après tout ?

Melissa fut la seule à trouver la force et le courage nécessaires pour quitter l'étreinte collective qui s'était constituée au pied du canapé. C'était presque devenu un joli cocon chaud et réconfortant pour Stiles, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il tentait encore, parfois, d'atteindre son téléphone. Il suppliait son père de le laisser faire lorsqu'il n'était pas, purement et simplement, en train de réclamer le grand absent.

Rapide, l'infirmière s'était dirigée vers l'entrée, curieuse de voir qui pouvait s'acharner de la sorte. Sitôt eut-elle ouvert et reconnue l'homme debout sur le seuil – et ce ne fut pas long – qu'elle se figea d'horreur. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, elle appela son fils d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pas une seule seconde, lorsqu'elle s'était levée afin d'aller voir, elle n'avait cru avoir une chance de se retrouver face à un Derek tremblant, en larmes et terrifié. En somme... de se retrouver devant un Derek aussi peu Derek fut-il possible de l'être.

« Oh mon grand... » souffla-t-elle, allant de suite le prendre dans ses bras. « Derek. »

Une main posée derrière la tête du plus jeune Hale, toujours sur le paillasson et incapable de faire un pas, Melissa lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ses gestes étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Stiles tantôt... et ils étaient également aussi peu sûrs et maladroits que précédemment.

Le nez dans les cheveux de la mère de Scott, Derek comprit aussitôt. Comme Lydia plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'avait pas besoin que les choses lui soient clairement dites. Par le regard de Melissa, par sa voix et par ses gestes, il comprit que ce qu'il avait cru se confirmait. Il comprit que ce qu'il avait craint venait d'arriver. Il comprit, et ça le tuait, qu'il venait de perdre son dernier parent, la dernière personne avec qui il était lié par le sang. Les pleurs de Derek redoublèrent d'intensité suite à ce constat.

Scott, derrière eux, observait la scène sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Presque monstrueux. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, gracieusement affalé devant la télévision et zappant de chaînes en chaînes durant les pages de publicités qui coupaient régulièrement sa série, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé à Derek, le propre neveu de Peter, et, accessoirement, la seule famille de ce dernier. Même après que Lydia l'eût confronté à cet oubli... même après ça il n'avait strictement rien fait pour remédier à la situation. Il avait laissé couler. Simplement laisser couler. Et maintenant, en parti par sa faute, ils se retrouvaient confrontés à un Derek au bord du gouffre.

« Pas lui. » hoqueta-t-il, s'accrochant à présent à Melissa comme si elle était la dernière personne qui empêchait son monde de s'effondrer tel un château de cartes. « Pas Peter. Non. Pas... pas l-lui. Pas c-comme ça. P-pas... »

Ces sanglots et suppliques achevèrent Scott. Lui qui avait, jusqu'à présent, plutôt bien résisté... se retrouva tout bonnement incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il avait vaillamment tenu mais ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Il n'avait pas craqué lorsque Stiles s'était acharné à appeler son petit-ami sur son portable simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix ; ni quand Lydia lui avait téléphoné pour vérifier ; ni lors des crises d'angoisse à répétition de son meilleur ami... mais c'était trop, maintenant. Juste trop.

Voir Derek entraîner sa mère dans sa chute... puis continuer à pleurer sur son épaule, incapable de retrouver le contrôle ? C'était trop. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Entendre Stiles et Derek pleurer et réclamer un être cher, disparu en un claquement de doigts ? C'était trop.

Sentir la détresse de deux de ses plus proches amis ? C'était trop.

Tout était simplement trop... alors que rien n'était simple.

« Je peux pas, sans lui. »

Scott serait bien incapable de dire qui de Stiles ou de Derek venait de prononcer ces cinq petits mots lourds de sens. Les deux en étaient bien capables, malheureusement. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient désespérément besoin de Peter dans leur vie ; autour d'eux ; avec eux. Ils avaient besoin de ses conseils, pas forcément toujours très avisés. Ils avaient besoin d'entendre ses remarques, parfois blessantes mais souvent justes. Ils avaient besoin de le savoir présent pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

Le neveu appelait son oncle, son meilleur ami dans un passé pas si lointain qui semblait pourtant dater d'une autre vie. Le petit-ami suppliait son compagnon d'apparaître, tout sourire, pour finalement leur annoncer qu'il n'était pas monté dans cet avion. Ils voulaient que Peter se moque d'eux car ils s'étaient imaginés le pire des scénarios... avant de les prendre dans ses bras en soufflant qu'ils étaient « vraiment adorables, bon sang, mais faut pas vous mettre dans cet état pour moi. »

Stiles pourrait même se contenter d'un coup de téléphone, franchement. Même s'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de Peter et le serrer à l'en étouffer, il saurait se contenter d'un simple appel si ça pouvait signifier que Peter était toujours en vie et qu'il rentrerait incessamment sous peu à la maison.

Scott n'avait jamais vraiment été en mesure de comprendre comment avait pu naître une relation amoureuse entre son meilleur ami et Peter. Malgré les innombrables explications de Stiles, qui avait dû lui raconter une bonne vingtaine de fois, et en long en large et en travers, comment tout avait commencé entre eux : rien à faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé et voulu savoir.

Il savait qu'il était question de voitures, de café et de peluches – ou de doudous, mais c'était sensiblement la même chose. Il savait également que Peter avait été celui qui, le plus souvent, avait pris sa voiture pour aller voir Stiles à l'université ; semblant se moquer comme d'une guigne du prix de l'essence, du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur ou encore de la durée du trajet. Il savait qu'à chaque fois que son meilleur ami comptait revenir en ville, Peter était un des premiers – si ce n'était LE premier – à être mis au courant de ce projet. Puis le premier à le voir. Stiles semblait vraiment tenir à ce rituel de café et repas payé.

Ça ne s'était pas fait en un claquement de doigts et, pourtant, personne n'avait rien vu.

Personne... excepté Derek.

Contre toute attente, Derek avait été le seul à comprendre de lui-même ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne s'était pas contenté, ou même laissé berner, par les « On est juste amis, bon sang » qu'on avait pu lui servir à toutes les sauces. Rapidement, il était allé confronter son oncle, lui avait dit de faire attention, de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec Stiles. De ne pas tout faire foirer, pour  une fois. Il avait demandé à Peter de faire attention au fils du shérif, et il ne s'était pas offusqué lorsque son aîné s'était foutu de lui en le mettant à la porte, le «  _Je vais faire de mon mieux._ » que Peter avait pu dire cinq minutes plus tôt l'ayant rassuré. Ce manque d'assurance, inhabituel de la part de son oncle, étant plutôt bon signe.

Derek était ensuite allé faire la même chose avec Stiles. Il n'avait, quant à lui, pas intérêt à faire inutilement souffrir son cher oncle Peter qui en avait déjà suffisamment bavé dans la vie. Stiles s'était mis à lui hurler dessus. Pour une fois, il se moquait bien du fait d'avoir l'air d'un parfait microbe comparé à son interlocuteur et de ne, physiquement parlant, pas faire le poids une seule seconde. Il estimait Derek complètement illégitime dans sa démarche, quoique adorable. Derek était l'un des premiers à faire gratuitement souffrir Peter et à ne pas s'en rendre compte !

Assis au pied du canapé, les jambes ramenées contre le torse, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Melissa, Derek semblait apprécier les efforts de l'infirmière pour le calmer, même si c'était encore loin d'être ça. John, bien que concentré sur son fils et sur le peu de bien-être qu'il était capable de lui procurer, regarda tristement Derek qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Bien que la relation entre l'oncle et le neveu se soit bien améliorée au cours des dernières années, fortement aidée par Stiles et sa volonté de les voir se rabibocher, il n'aurait pourtant pas cru voir l'autre Hale dans cet état.

Derek pouvait être un tel bloc de glace, parfois ! Si John avait longtemps trouvé que Peter n'exprimait pas suffisamment ses émotions, qu'il se cachait trop derrière un faux masque de bonne humeur et se protégeait par ses sarcasmes et remarques blessantes – masque qu'il avait plus de mal à garder lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Stiles – ce n'était rien comparé à Derek. Ce dernier pouvait dire «  _C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie_ . », «  _Pratiquement toute ma famille a été assassinée._ », «  _Joyeux Noël._ » et «  _J'ai écrasé un chien ce midi._  » sur le même ton morne et monocorde. C'était à se demander, parfois, s'il était correctement réglé et capable de ressentir des choses. Si John avait encore eu le moindre doute à ce propos... le voilà qui venait de disparaître.

Prisonnier des bras de son père, qui ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde à l'heure actuelle, Stiles commença à s'agiter. Il essayait d'attraper les doigts de Derek mais ne réussissait qu'à les effleurer. L'autre homme leva les yeux vers l'un des propriétaires des lieux. Les yeux rouges, gonflés par les larmes, il l'observait.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Stiles. « J'suis désolé, Der'. »

 

* * *

 

_Il était tard. Très tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour ne pas être en train de se reposer... surtout après la journée de dingue qu'il venait de passer ! Entre rendez-vous de la dernière chance, nouveaux dossiers et clients à rencontrer, il n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui, aujourd'hui, pas même pour se restaurer._

_Peter n'avait pas regardé l'heure qui pouvait s'afficher sur le cadran de son réveil_ – _pas plus que sur celui de son portable_ – _mais il était certain qu'il était vraiment tard et qu'il aurait, depuis longtemps, dû dormir. Il n'allait vraiment pas être capable d'assurer le lendemain, au bureau. Il allait avoir une vraie tête de déterré_ – _ce qu'il était, techniquement_ – _et serait aussi présentable que Stiles le lendemain d'une grosse cuite. Peter avait pourtant plusieurs réunions d'une extrême importance_ – _encore_ –, _de nombreux précédents à aller chercher pour des affaires en cours, des plans d'action à penser et à mener à bien afin de satisfaire des clients... choses qu'il pouvait reléguer à son associé. Le malheureux aurait tout intérêt à être sur le coup à 200% s'il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron fatigué et les nerfs à vifs à cause d'une nuit trop courte._

 _Lorsque son portable commença à sonner sur sa table basse, Peter n'en fut pas vraiment étonné. Quitte à passer une nuit pourrie, autant y aller à fond, après tout. Qui que soit l'enfoiré qui osait téléphoner à deux heures quarante-sept du matin_ – _quand il disait qu'il aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps !_ – _il avait bien choisi son soir._

_« Pet' ? Mon dieu ! Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt ! J'aurais dû mais à chaque fois j'l'ai pas fait car tu devais être en réunion ou en train de manger ou en train de chercher tes trucs dans tes bouquins chiants et... ouais c'est peut-être toujours pas le bon moment, en fait, j'avais pas fait gaffe à l'heure qu'il était. J'te réveille ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Oh Peter... » souffla Stiles, qui aurait apparemment préféré une réponse positive. « Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? J'aurais tout stoppé pour répondre, tu sais ? »_

_« Justement. »_

_« J'étais en train d'essayer de convaincre mon prof d'anthropologie des connaissances de faire un partiel sur la chanson de Roland par la seule force de ma pensée... mais je pense pas que ce soit très concluant, enfin je le saurais le jour de l'examen, tu m'diras... donc t'aurais pu m'appeler. T'aurais dû, même, plutôt que me laisser essayer mes conneries. Je t'avais dit de le faire, en plus, banane. »_

_« Stiles... » murmura Peter. « Je... j'arrive pas à te suivre, là. Moins vite, steuplait. »_

_« Pardon. Ça va ? Enfin... question idiote. Désolé. Je... j'aimerais être là, tu sais. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que si y a bien un jour où t'as besoin d'un câlin... c'est aujourd'hui. Et qu'à la place d'être entouré par des gens qui t'aimes... tu t'es probablement plongé dans le boulot et tu feras la même chose demain et c'est... pas bien. Et sache que c'est pas bien de faire des choses pas bien, Peter ! »_

_« Merci Captain Obvious... » dit Peter, souriant un peu._

_« Te voilà au courant, maintenant. Donc plus le droit de faire des choses pas bien, capiche ? »_

_Le téléphone collé contre l'oreille, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers un plafond qu'il ne pouvait que deviner vu l'obscurité... Peter écoutait Stiles. Il ne parlait que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire et que ça permettait de relancer la conversation et l'incessant flot de paroles de l'étudiant._

_« T'as pas cours, toi, demain, d'ailleurs ? Tu devrais pas dormir ? »_

_« Et t'as pas deux réunions demain matin, toi ? Et une l'après-midi... d'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle, j'te souhaite bon courage pour l'accord que tu veux passer ! »_

_« Comment tu... »_

_« Je t'écoute quand tu me parles, tu sais. J'ai beau ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce que tu me dis, je trouve ça chouette de t'entendre parler de ton boulot... on voit que tu l'adores et que tu prends carrément ton pied à le faire. On dirait presque que tu mourrais pour ton job, parfois, tellement t'as l'air de kiffer. »_

_Peter eut un petit rire. Le premier de la journée. Probablement le seul._

_« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à mourir pour mon boulot, Stiles. Il n'en vaut pas la peine... »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui en vaut la peine ? Si ce qui te passionnes et te donne envie de te lever le matin ne vaut pas cette peine de mourir pour lui... alors qu'est-ce qui en vaut la peine, Pet' ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien, Stiles. » chuchota Peter._

_Il y eut un bref silence._

_Allongé sur son lit, lui aussi, la tête tournée vers les poissons multicolores qui servaient d'écran de veille à son ordinateur portable, Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un sourire venait d'étirer ses lèvres, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas vraiment dans la mesure où il savait quel jour c'était._

_« Je viens à Beacon Hills, samedi. J'devrais arriver vers midi. On pourra aller manger à la petite pizzeria du centre-ville ? Ils font des pizzas farcies à s'en taper le cul par terre et la tête contre les murs... en même temps ! Ce qui n'est pas aussi facile qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Crois-moi : j'ai essayé. »_

_« Tu voudrais pas manger avec ton père ou Scott ? »_

_« Ils savent pas que j'viens samedi. Je leur dirais après... si j'y pense. Faudrait que je le note quelque part. » il grogna. « Mon papier est loin... et j'ai même pas de stylo pour l'écrire sur ma main. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être un sorcier ! Pourquoi j'suis pas un sorcieeeeeeer. »_

_« Du calme, Harry Potter. »_

_« Ouais, 'fin, pour le moment... je suis plus Dudley Dursley que Harry Potter. J'suis un foutu moldu et Voldemort va vouloir m'éradiquer de la surface de la planète ! »_

_« Je ne le laisserai pas faire. »_

_« Merci. » s'amusa Stiles. « Et pour ce que ça vaut... j'le laisserai pas t'éradiquer non plus. »_

_Peter recommença à sourire. Second sourire. Bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Stiles était peut-être bien un sorcier, après tout._

_« Lutte pas contre le sommeil, bougre d'andouille. Je parlerai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes... pour être sûr que tu dormes. »_

_« T'as pas besoin de faire ça, Stiles. » assura Peter._

_« Je le fais pas parce que j'ai besoin de le faire mais parce que j'ai envie de le faire. Tu devrais pas être seul ce soir et Derek est qu'un con pour te laisser en plan comme ça. J'vais lui rayer sa bagnole, il va rien comprendre à sa vie, tu vas voir. »_

_Il ne s'offusqua pas du silence de son locuteur. Pour avoir déjà parlé de ça, Stiles savait que Peter n'aimait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Derek de la sorte. Ils avaient plusieurs fois manqué de se disputer à ce propos et l'étudiant comprenait donc parfaitement que l'autre n'ait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de différent ce soir. Surtout pas ce soir._

_« Désolé. »_

_« Arrête, Stiles. T'as pas à l'être. Et t'as pas besoin de... même si t'en as envie, tu devrais pas. » murmura Peter. « Je dormirai pas ce soir. »_

_« Alors moi non plus. Dommage, hein. Tu seras obligé de supporter ma douce et adorable voix touuuuute la nuiiiiiit. »_

_Un bras passé derrière la tête, le téléphone collé calé entre son oreille et son épaule de telle sorte qu'il n'ait plus à le tenir, Peter regrettait presque que ce soit Stiles, la personne au bout du fil. Il aurait aimé que ce soit Derek. Son neveu. Sa famille. Une personne qui avait perdu tout autant que lui, ce jour-là._

_« Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? » proposa Stiles. « Je peux le faire hein... en plus je pense que mes voisins sont pas là donc ils me prendront pas pour un taré. T'façon, je pense qu'en fait ils me prennent déjà pour un taré donc je suis plus à ça près. Alors... hmm... Fais dodo, Peter, mon pas p'tit frère, fais dodo, t'auras du gâteau. »_

_Peter soupira._

_« Ouais, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure berceuse qui soit. » concéda le plus jeune avant de recommencer à chanter. « Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur, je me battrais sans répit. Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur et ga-. »_

_Stiles continua ainsi pendant une petite heure. Il alternait entre chansons du Top 50_ – _qu'il massacrait avec un rare talent_ – _et génériques de dessins animés plus ou moins anciens. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il lui fallait réfléchir un peu avant de trouver le titre de sa prochaine victime ou se remémorer l'air, il recommençait à parler de tout et de rien._

_À force, Peter lui répondait de moins en moins. Ses moqueries étaient devenues des grognements et ses grognements étaient devenus des rien du tout._

_« Pet' ? Tu dors ? Youhou...  tu dors ?» appela-t-il doucement. « Peteeeeeeeeeeer. Est-ce que tu dors ? » répéta-t-il, prenant une voix d'outre-tombe. « Bon... j'en conclus que les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ont eu raison de ton insomnie. » toujours aucune réponse. « Bonne nuit, Pet'. Je t'aime. »_

_Le téléphone posé sur le ventre et le haut parleur activé, même si ce n'était pas vraiment utile dans son cas, Peter ne remarqua pas que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les yeux clos, il venait de trouver le sommeil... chose qu'il ne réussissait jamais à faire en ce triste anniversaire._


	3. Partie 03

  John Stilinski, Melissa McCall et Scott étaient tous les trois installés sur le vieux sofa déglingué du salon. L'oreille aux aguets, ils semblaient attendre une seule et unique chose : que les deux hommes qui dormaient actuellement à l'étage se réveillent et se mettent vainement à chercher et à appeler Peter. Une tasse de thé, ou de café dans le cas de Scott, entre les mains, ils étaient loin d'être sereins. Tout était trop calme. Ils n'étaient plus habitués.

Après avoir passé des heures à essayer de consoler Stiles et Derek, qui ne réussissaient jamais à rester tranquilles plus de deux minutes, ils étaient épuisés. Ils rêvaient tous d'aller retrouver leur matelas bien moelleux, leur oreiller bien rebondi et d'aller s'enrouler dans leur couverture... mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les deux autres seuls. Pas dans l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ce serait ni plus ni moins que de l'inconscience !

Le père de Stiles ne quittait pas des yeux le téléphone de son fils. L'appareil était encore sur la table basse et, à sa grande surprise, Stiles n'avait pas essayé de le récupérer au moment où il était monté. Comme son propriétaire précédemment, John semblait attendre un miracle. Il voulait voir le portable vibrer, les faisant ainsi tous sursauter. Il voulait qu'il sonne et que la photo de Peter apparaisse sur l'écran, signifiant alors qu'il était celui qui appelait.

Sans trop y croire lui-même, voilà qui serait bien trop beau, John l'attrapa. Il l'alluma mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour le débloquer. Le shérif en essaya un, en essaya deux... sans succès. Scott finit par s'en mêler et, du premier coup, sut trouver le bon. Face à la surprise du shérif, le jeune McCall jugea bon de s'expliquer et baragouina un petit « Harry Potter. Peter. Tout ça. »

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Peter Hale. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message après le bip. »

Melissa regarda tristement son voisin. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait espéré qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'elle craignait qu'il fasse. C'était raté. Comme avait pu le faire John tantôt avec son fils, elle lui retira doucement le téléphone des mains et l'éteignit. Inutile de se faire plus mal encore en insistant.

« John... » souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

« Je sais. C'est juste que... il était peut-être pas dans l'avion. »

Il ferma les paupières. Lutter contre les quelques valeureuses larmes qui menaçaient de prendre d'assaut ses yeux comme ses joues était un sacré effort à faire. La réaction de Stiles, son bébé, l'avait complètement miné, détruit. Il ne supportait pas de voir son fils aussi malheureux. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne faisait d'ailleurs que commencer et que ce serait pire encore d'ici quelques jours... lorsqu'il aurait vraiment réalisé. Actuellement, Stiles avait encore un peu d'espoir et pensait que l'impossible pouvait réellement se réaliser, s'il y croyait assez fort.

Personne ne se parlait. Ils continuaient d'attendre un vent de panique à l'étage qui exigerait qu'ils s'y précipitent tous. Qui de Derek ou de Stiles aurait le sommeil le plus agité ? Les paris n'étaient pas encore ouverts mais les probabilités pour que ce soit le plus jeune étaient assez élevées.

Perdus dans leurs tristes pensées, ils n'entendirent pas immédiatement la clé que l'on venait d'enfoncer dans la serrure ; ne remarquèrent pas le bruit que faisait le trousseau tandis qu'il cognait contre la porte ; ne réagirent pas lorsqu'un florilège d'insultes se fit entendre dans le couloir de l'immeuble car, apparemment, on venait de verrouiller au lieu d'ouvrir et que Stiles était vraiment incapable de penser à fermer à clé avant de monter se coucher.

Ensuite, John fut le seul à lever les yeux, à froncer les sourcils et à tourner la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis une valise rouler sur le parquet. Il ignorait qui était capable d'ainsi faire irruption à vingt-trois heures passées, surtout vu les derniers événements, mais s'étonnait vivement que Stiles et Peter aient accepté de laisser un double de leurs clés à une tierce personne. Ni lui, ni Scott, ni Derek n'avaient eu ce privilège, après tout.

Le shérif de Beacon Hills identifia immédiatement le nouveau venu. Sous le choc, il se redressa d'un bond. Bouche bée, yeux ronds, on devinait parfaitement la surprise qui était sienne. À une vitesse folle, John contourna le canapé dans lequel il était installé puis, sans que le nouvel arrivant comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, se précipita vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Euh... bonjour monsieur Stilinski. » dit-on, la voix pleine d'incompréhension et les bras ballants.

« Merci, mon dieu. » se contenta de lui répondre John. « Merci. »

Curieux de savoir quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le vieux Stilinski, mais aussi de connaître l'identité de la personne qui avait droit à un tel accueil, Melissa et Scott, eux aussi, finirent par se tourner vers l'entrée. Tout comme John, ils n'étaient pas franchement préparés à découvrir ce qu'ils découvrirent.

« Oh mon dieu. » s'écria la mère, une main plaquée sur la bouche, sous le choc.

« Oh pu... tain... » préféra, quant à lui, souffler le fils.

Une fois la surprise passée, un immense sourire s'empara de Scott. Se souciant fort peu du fait qu'il allait probablement abîmer le sofa plus qu'il ne l'était déjà – et ignorant le regard noir qu'il était en train de recevoir – le plus jeune sauta à pieds joints sur un coussin puis enjamba le dossier. Tout plutôt que perdre du temps à le contourner ! Il se jeta ensuite, littéralement, dans les bras du dernier arrivé qui le réceptionna sans mal... coutumier à ce genre de pratiques.

« J'ai raté un truc ou quoi ? »

« T'es vivant ? » s'extasia Scott, ses mots étouffés par la veste que l'autre avait sur le dos.

« Ouais... merci... j'étais pas au courant. »

« Non... j'veux dire... t'es vivant. » insista l'autre.

Melissa, incapable de bouger tant elle était surprise, interrogeait John du regard. Peut-être avait-il mieux saisit ce qui se passait ? Comme les deux autres, si ce n'était plus encore, elle se demandait comment pareil miracle était possible. Comment l'homme pouvait-il être ici, dans l'appartement, sa valise à ses côtés ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'avaient-ils tous manqué ?

« Vous êtes ici... » souffla-t-elle finalement.

« C'est encore mon appart', qu'je sache. » ronchonna-t-il.

La cravate défaite, la veste de son costume posée sur sa valise, une paire de baskets aux pieds en lieu et place des habituels mocassins, il avait des heures de route derrière lui et avait tenté de se mettre un minimum à l'aise histoire de ne pas risque l'accident. D'énormes cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux dans tous les sens – comme s'il avait fait exploser un pétard sur sa tête –, le teint quelque peu cireux, Peter semblait vouloir une seule chose : monter prendre une bonne douche avant de filer se coucher aux côtés de Stiles. Recevoir des câlins à tire-larigot de la part des deux personnes qui passaient le plus de temps à vouloir l'étrangler ? Non, merci, très peu pour lui, vraiment.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, d'ailleurs ? » baragouina Peter, étouffant péniblement un bâillement. « Et où est Stiles ? Il est pas là ? »

« Il dort en haut, avec Derek. »

Peter fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, l'autre ?

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, semblant presque plus surpris que précédemment. « Mais qu... je... je pige plus rien, là. »

Malgré l'évidente fatigue de Peter, qui passait son temps à se frotter les yeux ou les cheveux et à bailler, ni Scott, ni John ne semblaient vouloir remettre à plus tard le moment des explications. Melissa avait presque pitié du malheureux avocat qui paraissait vraiment ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« On a essayé de vous joindre pendant des heures sur votre portable. » accusa John, au lieu de lui fournir les explications souhaitées, la colère commençant à poindre, remplaçant la joie de savoir le petit-ami de son fils en vie.

Peter grimaça. Gêné, il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et tenta de leur offrir le sourire le plus contrit qu'il avait encore en stock à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« Vous allez rire... »

« Ah je crois pas, non. » certifia aussitôt John, le regard noir.

« Mon portable est mort. »

Scott commença aussitôt à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il y en avait bien un qui, apparemment, avait envie de rire suite à cette petite explication. C'était nerveux plus qu'amusé mais c'était toujours ça de pris et mieux que rien. Le shérif, de son côté, apprécia fort peu cette justification bancale et moins encore le choix des mots.

« Vous vous trouvez drôle ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je me trouve surtout fatigué. » siffla Peter, fusillant le père de son compagnon du regard. « Alors si vous permettez, j'aimerais maintenant monter me doucher et retrouver Stiles. »

« Hum... je... je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée... » l'arrêta Scott, l'attrapant au niveau du coude pour l'arrêter. « Peter, si... si on est à ce point étonnés de t'savoir... vivant et... de t'voir là, c'est... parce qu'on te... hmm, on te croyait mort, Peter. »

Peter se figea sitôt cette bombe lâchée et perdit de ses couleurs. Le visage complètement décomposé, il regardait, anxieux, Melissa, John et Scott. Il s'attendait à ce qu'une de ces trois personnes se trahisse, éclate de rire, sourit, dise que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de fort mauvais goût. Il n'en fut rien. Si, tout à coup, Stiles avait surgit hors de la cuisine pour lui sauter sur le dos et s'accrocher à lui tel un koala à son arbre : Peter n'aurait pas été aussi étonné qu'il aurait pu – et dû – l'être. Il aurait même apprécié que les choses se passent ainsi.

Sans piper mot, Peter se dirigea vers le sofa et se laissa choir dessus. Melissa assise juste à côté de lui, il la regardait, perdu. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'homme essayait de leur poser une question, de dire quelque chose mais il était bien incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente. La gorge nouée, il se passait et se repassait les mains dans les cheveux. La bouche entrouverte, il tentait d'avaler la nouvelle, de digérer l'annoncer qu'il n'aurait pas vu arriver.

« Ce qui explique vos réactions à mon arrivée... » réussit-il finalement à dire. « Et, effectivement, la mort de mon téléphone n'est pas une histoire drôle. » ajouta Peter, plus pour lui qu'à l'intention des autres. « Et je... suis mort comment ? Si c'est pas trop... d'mander. »

Il était habitué à poser des questions parfois un peu étrange, que ce soit à cause de sa famille qu'à cause de son boulot. Sa vie était une succession d'événements étranges – voire parfois traumatisants en prime. Rien aurait dû être encore en mesure de le surprendre et pourtant... force était de constater qu'il s'était lourdement trompé en pensant ça.

Tendu sur le sofa, Peter n'arrivait pas à digérer cette annonce. Il passait son temps à lever les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il espérait que tout ce petit monde aurait disparu lorsque son attention reviendrait au salon. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils quand il y aperçut un nouveau trou. Stiles.

« L'avion Barcelone-Los Angeles a disparu. » expliqua doucement Melissa, posant une main sur son épaule tremblante. « Nous vous pensions à bord. »

« D'ailleurs faudrait que vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous n'y étiez pas... » siffla John, le regard noir.

« J'étais, j'étais à Paris. Après Barcelone. Mon client voulait que j'y rencontre un de ses potentiels investisseur et que je... Je pensais que Stiles savait que je serais quelques jours à Paris. » murmura Peter dont la voix déraillait tous les trois mots. « Je lui ai parlé des pickpockets, en plus. »

« Mec, y a pas qu'à Paris qu'il y a des pickpockets, hein. Y en a même un sur ton canap'. » se moqua Scott.

Si les deux McCall semblaient se satisfaire des rapides explications de Peter, il n'en était rien du shérif Stilinski. John, sa joie de revoir le petit-ami de son fils déjà loin, rêvait de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, histoire de lui apprendre à leur faire une peur pareille. Il s'abstint. Mieux valait éviter de faire des vagues, surtout ce soir.

D'autant plus que Peter semblait vraiment très mal vivre cette annonce.

« Mon dieu, Stiles... » glapit-il, la main plaquée sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités et tournés vers l'étage. « Stiles ! »

Il sauta sur ses pieds, plus désireux que jamais de foncer rejoindre Stiles. Ce fut cette fois la main de Melissa qui l'en empêcha. D'un petit signe de tête contrit, elle lui fit comprendre que monter maintenant serait une très mauvaise idée.

« Mon dieu, Stiles. » répéta Peter, se relaissant tomber sur le sofa après que Scott eût signalé qu'il montait réveiller son meilleur ami. « Je... je suis désolé, John. Je ne savais pas. »

« Et vous êtes revenu ici comment, hein. En volant ! » accusa le père. « Vous pouviez pas faire comme tout le monde et écouter les infos ? »

« J'évite d'écouter les nouvelles lorsque je conduis le soir. » avoua Peter, se frottant les cheveux, le visage puis plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. « J'ai toujours peur de m'endormir et... d'avoir un accident. Oh et pas la peine de me fusiller du regard comme ça, hein ! »

L'ambiance, déjà tendue entre John et Peter, devint plus électrique encore. Les doigts du premier le démangeaient. Il mourait de plus en plus d'envie de montrer au maudit petit-ami de son fils ce qu'il pensait de lui, de ses conneries et de ses explications bidons.

« Vous vous foutez de moi. »

« Oui, j'ai que ça à faire un samedi à minuit après m'être tapé je ne sais combien d'heures de vol, de route, de décalage horaire et appris que tout le monde me croyait mort. » siffla Peter, énervé. « Oui, effectivement John, je n'ai que ça à faire : me foutre de vous. »

Un combat de regards noirs était en train de se dérouler entre l'avocat et le shérif. Melissa McCall se trouvait être la malheureuse arbitre de ce duel improvisé. Coincée entre deux parfaites têtes de mules, qui avaient toutes deux leurs – bonnes – raisons pour réagir ainsi, elle était plutôt mal barrée. Pour un peu, elle aurait souhaité être à la place de son fils et être en train de réveiller Stiles et Derek pour leur apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. La seule bonne nouvelle de leur journée. Peut-être même la meilleure nouvelle de leur vie.

« John, écoutez... » reprit finalement Peter, devenu étonnamment plus raisonnable après un regard en direction des escaliers. « Si... si j'avais su ce qui se passait, ce que vous pensiez tous... je vous assure que j'aurais appelé à partir d'une cabine pour vous rassurer. Là... je pensais juste arriver et me faire engueuler par Stiles parce que j'aurais pas téléphoné pour lui dire que je venais d'atterrir. »

John continuait à le tuer du regard. Imperméable aux explications de son presque beau-fils, qui paraissait pourtant on ne pouvait plus sincère, il allait vraiment finir par étrangler ce dernier.

Avisant les trois tasses posées sur la table basse, juste à côté du précieux smartphone de son petit-ami qui ne se séparait pourtant jamais de l'appareil, qui était une extension de sa main, Peter allait pour s'emparer du café abandonné. Il se retint au dernier moment, grimaçant. Le précieux breuvage devait être froid, à présent.

« Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel était Stiles ? » demanda le shérif. « Et votre neveu ? »

« John... » souffla Melissa, secouant la tête, le suppliant de ne pas poursuivre sur sa lancée.

L'homme installé à ses côtés avait l'air tellement pitoyable que l'infirmière ne se sentait pas de laisser John continuer ainsi. Peter avait la gorge nouée, ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux. Il semblait en plein combat intérieur et luttait corps et âme pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas se précipiter à l'étage. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de Stiles à ses côtés, de le sentir contre lui, de le savoir bien.

« Si j'avais su, je... » commença-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots.

« Mais vous n'avez pas su, Peter ! Vous n'avez pas su ! Vous n'avez pas appelé ! » s'énerva John, s'en allant le secouer. « Tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu d'écouter les informations et conduire en même temps ! »

Les lèvres du voyageur tremblotaient. Il se laissait ballotter par le shérif, ne faisait rien pour le pousser à se stopper. Peter était pareil à une poupée de chiffon ou une vieille marionnette à qui on aurait coupé tous les fils.

« Je suis désolé. » hoqueta-t-il. « J'suis désolé. »

Melissa cherchait aussitôt à éloigner le shérif de l'avocat. Les deux mains posées sur les épaules de l'homme de loi, elle essayait de le repousser doucement et lui faire entendre raison. Après quelques minutes, elle obtint gain de cause. Furax, mais conscient d'avoir franchi les limites, John alla trouver refuge dans la cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Ayant besoin de s'activer, de faire quelque chose d'utile, il commença à préparer la cafetière afin d'avoir du café chaud à apporter à tout le monde. La nuit promettait d'être encore longue et agitée.

Peter, quant à lui, répétait encore et encore à quel point il était désolé. Accroupie face à lui, Melissa cherchait les bons mots pour le réconforter. Elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Comme pour Stiles tantôt, seule une personne pouvait réussir ça. Peter n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, elle le savait mais lui n'avait pas l'air d'en être conscient. Il leur avait, certes, fait une bonne frayeur... mais là n'avait jamais été son intention.

 

* * *

 

_Assis en tailleur sur le matelas deux places flambant neuf, adossé contre la tête de lit contre laquelle il avait c_ _outume de se cogner au moment d'aller dormir, les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête renfoncée dans son cou, Stiles boudait. Les lèvres pincées et le nez froncé, il zyeutait de temps à autres son petit-ami occupé à faire ses bagages. Sans surprise, Peter se montrait rapide et efficace. Il avait plutôt intérêt, d'ailleurs, vu qu'il devait partir pour l'aéroport incessamment sous peu._

_Trois costumes, laissés dans le sac du pressing afin de les garder dans le meilleur état possible, une paire de chaussures de ville et des cravates. Des vêtements plus confortables, plus amples, nettement moins présentables. Un adaptateur pour pouvoir se brancher sur les prises européennes. Une paire de bouquins et son laptop. Le tour était déjà quasiment joué. L'hôtel dans lequel Peter logerait fournirait une bonne partie de ce qui manquait. Les boutiques alentours également._

_« Et pourquoi tu prends du shampoing et tout ça alors que le super hôtel de luxe dans lequel tu vas va tout te fournir, hein ? » marmonna Stiles, curieux mais pas au point d'en oublier sa mauvaise humeur._

_« Élémentaire, mon cher : pour le plaisir d'aller piquer des trucs chez Scott. » ricana Peter, tout sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question absurde._

_Les lèvres boudeuses du plus jeune s'étirèrent à leur tour, un peu malgré lui. Si Stiles n'avait jamais trop compris le plaisir que pouvait ressentir_ _son petit-ami à aller se servir dans les armoires,_ _ainsi que dans les réserves, de son meilleur ami, avec le temps, il avait pourtant fini par trouver cette étrange habitude pour le moins... amusante. D'autant plus que Peter veillait toujours à racheter les mêmes produits afin de les rendre au malheureux volé._

_« Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? » voulut savoir l'avocat, après avoir définitivement bouclé et cadenassé son bagage qui irait rejoindre les soutes de l'avion d'ici quelques heures. « Stiles ? »_

_« Hmm... moui. »_

_Peter soupira. Nerveux, il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, qu'il décoiffa allègrement au passage. Il ne quittait pas le boudeur des yeux. Il attendait un petit miracle. Ou un gros miracle, en l'occurrence, étant donné qu'il espérait voir Stiles cesser de bouder._

_« Si je pouvais tout régler en restant ici, avec toi, je réglerais tout en restant ici... avec toi. » assura-t-il maladroitement._

_« Mais j'ai pas envie qu'tu partes, moi. » murmura Stiles, le nez froncé._

_L'aîné soupira. Après avoir posé sa mallette_ –  _remplie de documents de travail et de contrats_ –  _à côté de sa valise noire pas loin de rendre l'âme, il rejoignit celui qui était installé sur le lit depuis tantôt. Assis sur un bout de matelas, n'osant pas vraiment s'approcher de Stiles par peur de se faire envoyer promener en bonne et due forme, Peter ne savait trop comment se comporter._

_« Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, tu sais. »_

_« Tu parles ! » ricana l'autre, n'en croyant pas un traître mot. « Tu vas à Barcelone, Pet'. En Espagne ! C'est carrément moins craignos que Beacon Hills, j'te signale, hein. »_

_« C'est pour le boulot. Pas pour le plaisir. » rappela le premier au bon vouloir de son compagnon têtu. « Sinon on irait à deux, à Barcelone... et on aurait pas cette discussion Ô combien agréable, ma foi. »_

_« Mouais. »_

_« Stiles... » implora Peter. « Sois pas si borné, merde ! »_

_« J'suis borné si j'veux d'abord. »_

_« Bien. » souffla l'aîné en se relevant. « Je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai atterri. »_

_Peu désireux de voir s'éterniser cette conversation qui ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'était à une dispute s'ils continuaient sur cette voix, Peter rendit les armes. Il alla récupérer valise et mallette puis quitta la chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment ; que Stiles réagisse, pour le coup, un peu plus intelligemment... mais il fallait croire que c'était, encore une fois, trop demander._

_Après un coup d’œil express en direction de l'horloge murale du salon, celle accrochée juste au-dessus de la télévision faute de meilleure place, Peter fut rassuré. Il alla même jusqu'à se faire la réflexion qu'en partant dès à présent, il serait suffisamment en avance à l'aéroport pour avoir le temps de traîner un peu et manger un petit quelque chose avant d'embarquer. Voilà qui lui éviterait une bonne dose de stress, ce qui, dans le cas présent, ne serait pas un luxe._

_« Attends ! » cria une voix paniquée depuis l'étage. « Pet' ! »_

_Se demandant, vaguement inquiet, ce que Stiles avait encore trouvé à lui reprocher, l'homme prit malgré tout la peine de s'arrêter pour l'attendre. Peter laissa le temps à son compagnon furibond de le rejoindre, croisant les doigts pour que ce dernier n'ait pas la bonne idée de courir dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Pareille action se serait inévitablement soldée par un cassage de figure dans les règles de l'art... voire par un petit saut à l'hôpital._

_« Tu peux pas partir alors qu'on s'engueule. » fit-il remarquer après un dérapage plus ou moins maîtrisé. « Ça se fait trop pas ! »_

_« Je partais avant qu'on s'engueule, justement. » corrigea le second, amer._

 

* * *

 

Scott était en train de redescendre. Il n'était pas seul. Stiles, les yeux fatigués, gonflés par les larmes, les cheveux dans un désordre pas possible, se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il suivait le premier tel un bon petit soldat. Affublé d'un T-shirt bien trop large pour lui et en caleçon, le jeune Stilinski se contentait de descendre les escaliers sans faire de vague. Il ne trouvait même pas la force de parler, de se plaindre ou même d'engueuler son meilleur ami pour avoir osé le réveiller.

Les fesses sur le bord du canapé, les doigts de Melissa prisonniers des siens, effrayé, Peter ne quittait pas des yeux les deux qui arrivaient. Sa main, celle qui ne serrait pas celle de l'infirmière comme si sa vie en dépendait, frottait son menton. Sa jambe droite s'agitait nerveusement. Ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres. Son cœur n'allait plus tarder à se faire la malle, à ce rythme.

« Tout va bien se passer. » assura Melissa, confiante, caressant du pouce le dos de sa main.

« Je suis tellement désolé... » répéta-t-il pour ce qui devait déjà être la centième fois de la soirée.

Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte séparant la cuisine du reste de l'appartement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, John se contentait d'attendre. Il craignait la réaction de son fils. À tort ou à raison ? Il n'allait plus tarder à le savoir. Le shérif dut être la seule personne à remarquer que plus Stiles approchait, moins Peter était capable de le regarder. La peinture du salon semblait tout à coup le fasciner ; la collection de DVDs que Stiles et lui se partageaient, l'ensorceler ; la chaussette qui pendouillait pitoyablement au lustre, l'intriguer _–_ en plus de le faire tristement sourire.

« J'veux dormiiiiir. » chouina Stiles, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. « Si j'dors j'vais peut-être me réveiller et voir que tout ça était un cauchemar. »

Scott leva les yeux vers le shérif, qui eut un petit sourire attendri suite à la remarque emplie d'innocence de Stiles. Puis vers sa mère qui paraissait, elle, inquiète à souhait tant le Peter à ses côtés pouvait être crispé. Puis vers Peter qui tremblait de tous ses membres et ne tenait plus en place. Tel un animal sauvage à qui l'on rendrait sa liberté chérie, l'avocat se décida finalement à quitter le confort et réconfort du sofa pour se jeter sur Stiles.

Le malheureux ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Loin d'être réveillé, il rêvait encore de retourner s'allonger à la place de Peter pour n'en plus bouger, Stiles n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait une personne de trop dans le salon. Un éléphant rose s'y serait trouvé qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné !

Pourtant, à peine sentit-il les bras de Peter dans son dos, qu'il se laissa immédiatement aller. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être. Un petit sourire rêveur et ravi étira ses lèvres. Le nez dans le cou de son compagnon, l'oreille posée sur son épaule gauche, Stiles avait l'impression de pouvoir se rendormir là, maintenant, tout de suite car tout irait bien, à présent. Tout était réglé.

Peter ne le lâchait pas. Peter ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais. Il était son pilier. L'inverse était tout aussi vrai. C'était à se demander lequel soutenait réellement l'autre. Cela devint d'autant plus vrai lorsque, à leur tour, les bras de Stiles allèrent entourer la taille de Peter. Collés l'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux.

Après de longues minutes, Stiles rouvrit finalement les yeux. Cette douce chimère ne pouvait éternellement durer. Son regard ne mit cependant pas longtemps à se poser sur la valise debout dans l'entrée et la mallette noire abandonnée juste à côté. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il crut les reconnaître. Il recommença à trembler, à pleurer... et, pire que tout, à espérer.

« Chhhhht... » chuchota Peter à son oreille, lui caressant le dos de bas en haut, de haut en bas et ainsi de suite. « Je suis là, Stiles. Tout est fini. » assura-t-il. « Tout est fini. »

Le fils du shérif n'en demandait pas davantage. Il commença à s'accrocher au large sweat rouge que portait Peter ce soir. Il y enfouit son visage. Il cherchait à totalement disparaître, à fusionner avec son compagnon, histoire d'être certain de ne jamais plus être séparé de lui de la sorte.

« T'es là ? T'es vraiment là ? » chercha quand même à vérifier Stiles. « Si j'te pince t'as mal et tu râles car t'es vraiment là ? »

« Non je... » commença machinalement l'avocat avant de se dire qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ce genre de réflexion. « Oui, je suis là... mais j'aimerais autant que tu ne me pinces pas pour vérifier. » ajouta quand même Peter.

Il trouvait nettement plus simple de digérer l'annonce de sa mort dans les bras de son compagnon. Sentir Stiles contre lui lui redonnait envie de sourire et plaisanter. Pas beaucoup. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour réussir à faire se sentir mieux son cadet.

« Aoutch ! » râla Peter deux secondes plus tard, une main plaquée sur la tête. « Stiiiiiles ! J'avais dit non. »

«T'avais dit non pour _pincer_. Pas pour _tirer les cheveux_. » argumenta, fort justement, le plus jeune. « Pis j'voulais vérifier. Être sûr que... tu sois pas mon père. »

« Merci du compliment. » râlèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Scott était allé piquer la place de Peter sur le sofa. Il n'en aurait plus besoin, après tout. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, le jeune homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et s'autorisa enfin à se relaxer. Il ne ratait pas une miette des retrouvailles de Stiles et Peter. Il se demandait comment il serait à leur place.

Quelle serait sa réaction si, en rentrant d'un voyage d'affaire, on lui annonçait que tout le monde le pensait mort car l'avion qui aurait théoriquement dû être le sien avait disparu en vol ? Comment il réagirait s'il apprenait par les nouvelles nationales la mort de la personne qui partageait sa vie... pour apprendre quelques heures plus tard qu'il n'en était finalement rien.

« C'était pas ton avion, en vrai, c'est ça ? »

« Bravo Sherlock. » murmura Peter, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles.

« Et t'étais pas à Barcelone. Y avait qu'un seul vol aujourd'hui. » poursuivit le plus jeune, la gorge nouée. « T'étais où ? »

« Tu te souviens des pickpockets ? » demanda doucement l'avocat, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. « Apparemment y en a pas qu'à Paris. C'est fou, ça, non ? »

Stiles tapa Peter. Plusieurs fois. Plusieurs petits coups de poings sur l'épaule qui ne durent pas affecter son petit-ami plus qu'outre-mesure... puisque celui-ci continuait à sourire, l'air de rien. Après s'être essuyé les yeux dans le T-shirt _Harvard_ de Peter qu'il avait sur les épaules, geste vain car ses yeux furent instantanément de nouveau brouillés de larmes, Stiles recolla son oreille sur le torse de son compagnon.

« Je te déteste. » murmura Stiles, mais ses mots perdaient de leur force vu comment il s'accrochait à lui.

« Je peux aimer pour deux. » contra Peter, lui baisant la tempe.


	4. Bonus 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier bonus d'une petite série (minimum 3 bonus).  
> Pour ce bonus, je me suis fortement inspirée d'une autre de mes séries chouchoute, Suits : avocat sur mesure.

 Enfoncé sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi, la tête tournée vers les hauts grattes-ciels qui, pour un peu, lui auraient presque manqué durant son court séjour en Europe, Peter s'ennuyait ferme. Cela devait bien faire vingt minutes qu'il était coincé dans un de ces damnés embouteillages, et tout autant qu'il lui fallait supporter son chauffeur qui pestait et insultait la terre entière. Ça allait du pauvre motard ou cycliste qui slalomait entre les voitures aux piétons qui traversaient n'importe comment, non sans oublier, au passage, tous les autres véhicules qui n'avançaient pas d'un iota. Bon retour au bercail !

Les doigts de l'avocat, impatient, pianotaient nerveusement sur sa cuisse. De temps à autre, Peter se surprenait à loucher avec envie sur la mallette posée à son côté mais à laquelle mieux valait ne pas toucher. Celle-ci, pleine de documents importants, de dossiers à examiner et de contrats à finaliser, lui faisait de l’œil. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir, dès à présent, se mettre au travail ? Tout plutôt que rester une seconde de plus ici, à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder le temps qui passe et les immeubles défiler au compte-goutte.

« Mais il va avancer l'autre tocard ! » hurla le conducteur, s'excitant sur son klaxon. « Hé ho ! Mon gros ! Y en a qui voudraient bien- »

Peter n'écouta pas la suite. Son attention venait d'être happée par l'écran de son smartphone qui s'allumait, lui signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Bien qu'un léger sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il eut lu le nom de l'expéditeur et le message en question. C'était déjà le cinquième SMS que Stiles lui envoyait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, quelques quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt. Son compagnon avait toujours une bonne raison de chercher à le joindre. Une fois c'était pour lui demander vers quelle heure il pensait rentrer au soir ; un autre pour lui re-souhaiter une bonne journée ; encore une autre pour savoir s'il était celui qui avait terminé le beurre de cacahuète... et, bien sûr, répondre était toujours vivement attendue ! Stiles n'avait pourtant que faire de celles-ci, Peter serait prêt à le parier.

«  _Tu n'aimes pas le beurre de cacahuète, Stiles._ »

Tels furent les quelques mots que Peter envoya laborieusement à son petit-ami. Tout habitué qu'il était aux écrans tactiles, il avait du mal à se réaccoutumer au mastodonte que Scott avait retrouvé au fond d'un vieux tiroir et généreusement accepté de lui prêter en attendant. L'avocat priait silencieusement pour que Stiles perde, au plus vite, cet irrépressible besoin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours bel et bien à compter parmi les vivants... et espérait, au moins, que ce soit là le dernier message qu'il recevait de la matinée. Dans la mesure où il serait en réunion et rendez-vous tout l'après-midi, le problème se résolvait de lui-même puisque son téléphone serait éteint.

Après un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable – et qui l'avait été – le taxi s'était finalement arrêté devant le cabinet où Peter exerçait depuis plusieurs d'années. Il se dépêcha de payer son chauffeur puis de quitter la voiture. Tout plutôt qu'y passer une minute de plus. De retour à l'air libre, l'avocat ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. De son pas assuré, sa mallette tapant de temps en temps sa jambe, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du building.

Bien en retard, Peter ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps. Il avançait sans regarder les visages des humains qui pouvaient évoluer autour. Il évita donc d'extrême justesse une poussette, faillit se faire renverser par un cinglé en roller malpoli – et certainement aussi en retard que lui –, contourna les passants dont la route ne s'arrêtait pas devant ces bureaux. Peter daigna tout de même y faire entorse afin de fusiller du regard l'homme qui avait manqué renverser son café brûlant sur son costume. Ces étapes franchies avec succès, il pouvait enfin pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée.

Parfaitement rôdé, appréciant cette routine plus que de raison, il sortit son badge de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le montra à la sécurité. Si certains de ses collègues s'étaient trouvés dans les parages, il ne les remarqua pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait, assuré, vers les ascenseurs.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton _24_ , Peter regarda les portes se fermer, une boule au ventre. Il espérait qu'une nouvelle panne ne serait pas à déplorer. Une semaine avant son départ pour Barcelone, il avait eut la chance de passer une vingtaine de minutes coincé dans la cabine... et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il se plairait à renouveler. L'avocat sortit son téléphone de sa poche et, une dernière fois, l'alluma afin de voir s'il avait, par malheur, raté un appel ou un message.

Il s'étonnait que sa secrétaire n'ait pas encore cherché à le joindre afin de savoir quand il comptait arriver. En temps normal, il aurait déjà eu une dizaine de SMS, presque autant d'appel en absence et deux ou trois messages sur son répondeur. Peter avait appris avec le temps qu'il était préférable pour lui d'affronter Catherine en face à face plutôt que subir ses foudres à distance... il pouvait alors essayer de l'amadouer.

«  _Je t'aime._ »

L'homme sourit. Ravi que Stiles n'ait pas entendu ses prières silencieuses et envoyé un nouvel SMS. Ils valaient tout l'or du monde. Sur le point de répondre quelque chose, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Tant pis. Il répondrait plus tard. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, après tout. L'avocat se figea alors, sa respiration se bloqua. Il commença à s'insulter mentalement.

«  _Moi aussi, Stiles. Moi aussi._ »

Mieux valait lui répondre chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ne pas remettre à plus tard ce qu'il pouvait faire dès à présent. Stiles risquerait de se faire des films, dans le cas contraire. De s'imaginer le pire. De craindre qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon uniquement dans le but de mieux le perdre deux jours plus tard. Les yeux rivés sur le clavier téléphonique, essayant de retrouver une habitude perdue il y a des années de cela, Peter ne remarqua pas les deux standardistes qui le fixaient, bouche-bée ; pas plus qu'il ne vit un associé éviter de justesse une douloureuse collision avec un coin de mur.

Un petit sourire en coin – Stiles ayant considérablement amoindrit sa mauvaise humeur –, mallette en main et portable rangé, l'avocat reprit sa course vers son bureau. Il salua d'un vague signe de tête le bureau du standard et ignora superbement l'associé qui l'observait toujours. À croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme ! Des dossiers plein la tête, il essayait de se rappeler qui de McIntosh ou de Buchanan il devait rencontrer en premier l'après-midi. Les deux étaient dans son agenda. Il s'intéressait à peine à ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Harold ? » articula silencieusement un jeune associé à son collègue d'en face. « C'est Monsieur Hale ? »

Un blondinet, aussi choqué que son camarade, hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs. Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, son regard suivit Peter jusqu'à ce que l'homme disparaisse au milieu des _cubicles_. Tous stoppaient ce sur quoi ils travaillaient. Tous regardaient, sourcils froncés ou air incrédule au visage, l'associé senior avancer comme si le monde lui appartenait ; comme si sa présence ici, aujourd'hui, n'était pas supposée être impossible.

Peter semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué l'étonnant silence. Pour un peu, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Pas de clavier sur lequel on tape, pas de stylo qui tombe, pas de page que l'on tourne, pas de tiroir que l'on ouvre, pas de fluo que l'on encapuchonne, pas de dossier que l'on révise, pas de chuchotement qui dérange... rien.

« Comment il peut être ici ? » osa murmurer un associé à son voisin. « Blaise a dit que... »

« Il devait pas être à Barcelone, en fait. » supposa l'autre. « Il a dû dire ça pour pouvoir partir avec sa petite-amie. »

« Il n'a pas de petite-amie. »

« C'est pour ça que c'est le mensonge parfait. » insista le second. « S'il n'a pas de petite-amie officielle... personne ne va songer que c'est des bobards. » Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. « T'en connais beaucoup, toi, qui vont en Europe juste pour deux réunions ? Ça coûte une fortune et... »

« C'était pour un des plus gros client du cabinet. » rappela le premier, plus terre à terre. « Paraît qu'il menaçait de changer de cabinet, d'aller voir à New-York... »

Son collègue hocha la tête. Il ne paraissait pas plus convaincu que ça par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces arguments étaient bidons, ne tenaient pas la route une seule seconde. Du coin de l’œil, il s'assura que Peter Hale n'était plus en vue – et donc plus une menace – puis commença à aller voir les autres associés. Tout comme lui, ils se posaient des questions ; se demandaient pourquoi diable on leur annonçait un décès alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Force était de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à remettre en question le voyage à Barcelone. Que d'autres s'imaginaient, eux aussi, que ce n'était là qu'un prétexte bidon pour s'absenter quelques jours. Les théories étaient diverses : de petite-amie inconnue à maladie orpheline, d'entretien d'embauche pour un autre cabinet à maladie chronique, de projet top secret du gouvernement à un rendez-vous médical de routine suite à l'incendie dont il avait réchappé de justesse. Les hypothèses étaient nombreuses mais, après discussion, beaucoup s'accordaient sur la dernière solution. Difficile, voire impossible, d'ignorer le passé atypique de l'associé senior, après tout.

« Pe-Pe... » commença à bafouiller un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds bouclés.

Il venait à peine de sortir du bureau de son patron. La porte du bureau où un _Peter Hale – senior partner_ était fièrement inscrit n'était pas encore parfaitement fermée. Des dossiers pleins les mains, ces derniers s'éparpillèrent par terre quelques secondes plus tard. Sitôt l'associé les eut-il lâché pour aller étreindre son aîné. Peter se tendit aussitôt. Comprendre le pourquoi de cette accolade n'avait rien de difficile.

« Oui, oui. Moi aussi je suis content d'être vivant. » siffla l'associé senior en cherchant à l'éloigner. « Si vous voulez bien me lâcher, maintenant, Harry... ça m'éviterait d'avoir à changer d'associé. »

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, non sans se confondre en excuses. Rouge comme une écrevisse, gêné au possible, il se jeta pratiquement au sol afin de ramasser tout ce qu'il avait fait tomber quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout remettre en ordre ne serait pas trop difficile, heureusement.

« Aurais-je raison de supposer que tu n'es pas seul à m'avoir cru mort ? » demanda Peter, arrêtant son associé dans sa fuite. « Harry ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il ne savait où se mettre.

« Bl-Blaise a... il l'a annoncé a... tout le monde. Ce matin. » Murmura-t-il, sans oser croiser le regard de son supérieur.

« Ce qui explique le silence radio de Catherine. » Marmonna l'associé senior pour lui-même. « Où est-elle ? »

« Blaise a organisé une réunion exceptionnelle avec les autres partenaires. » s'empressa d'expliquer Harry. « Et... il... a demandé à Catherine de... vous représenter, en quelque sorte. Il fallait vous remplacer et... il supposait qu'elle était la mieux placée pour savoir qui vous choisirait... malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit que votre... secrétaire. »

Peter eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux ronds, sourcils haussés, il grimaçait. Pourquoi pareil empressement ? Il n'était même pas encore enterré que Blaise cherchait déjà son successeur... il s'en offusquerait presque.

« Il n'attend même pas que mon corps soit froid. » grogna-t-il avant de se reprendre. Peter tendit sa mallette à Harry qui, les bras chargés, accepta tant bien que mal ce bagage supplémentaire. « Occupe-toi de ces dossiers-là en priorité, ce matin. Ils sont urgents. Ne fais pas tout foirer... sinon ce n'est pas un nouvel associé senior qu'ils chercheront mais un _simple_ associé, entendu ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Un peu perdu, inquiet également, il hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en assurant qu'il allait faire de son mieux. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Peter ne le corrigea pas. Une petite voix soufflait à l'oreille du jeune diplômé que la menace de renvoi n'était, aujourd'hui, pas une menace en l'air.

 

* * *

 

À seulement quelques pas de la salle de réunion où tous les associés senior avaient pour habitude de faire leurs réunions, Peter commença à ralentir le rythme. Il devait garder son calme, surtout ne pas agir de manière impulsive. Le cœur battant la chamade, les mains légèrement tremblantes, il inspirait et expirait lentement. _Contrôle_ était maître mot. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller. Entrer sans avoir une parfaite maîtrise de son corps était la pire idée qui soit.

De là où il se trouvait, adossé contre un mur, il pouvait tout voir. Toutes ces personnes assises autour d'une seule et même table pour une réunion exceptionnelle – en plus de n'avoir pas lieu d'être. Il reconnaissait la carrure de Blaise ; identifiait le chignon blond de Catherine. Peter soupira. Il n'était pas prêt à leur faire face. Leur expliquer que non, merci, il n'était pas mort et que oui, toujours merci, il se portait comme un charme.

« Harry n'est pas encore capable d'avoir de telles responsabilités. » entendit-il sortir de la bouche de Blaise. « Je sais que Peter l'aimait beaucoup mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui proposer ce poste. Combien de fois Peter a-t-il dû réparer une de ses bévues ? Non. Dans quelques années peut-être, aujourd'hui il n'est pas prêt. Je verrais davantage Harold. »

« Harold ? » cracha un vieil homme ventripotent. « Certainement pas ! J'en viens parfois à douter de l'authenticité de son _PhD._ Il fait des erreurs qu'un étudiant moyen de deuxième année ne ferait pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, à la porte le Harold. Travis. Travis est destiné à devenir un grand avocat. »

De son couloir, Peter ricana. Il n'en était pas convaincu.

« Cette commère ? » rit Catherine. « S'il y a bien _un_ associé auquel Peter n'aurait jamais pensé : c'est Travis. »

Le moment semblait idéal pour faire son entrée. Remarqué et remarquable, il arriverait à point nommé pour donner raison à sa chère et terrifiante Catherine. Ses jambes refusaient pourtant de bouger. « Courage, fuyons. » lui hurlait son cerveau ; « Mais non, restons » soupirait sa raison. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées ? Parler devant un tribunal rempli d'inconnus, jouer la vie – ou l'entreprise – de ces chefs d'entreprises qu'il représentait, jouer à quitte ou double avec l'avocat adverse... tout ceci le dérangeait moins qu'aller retrouver ses collègues pour leur annoncer que finalement non, il n'était pas mort.

C'est qu'il les voyait venir, les questions, le Peter ! Par quel miracle es-tu toujours en vie ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le cabinet de ces quelques jours passés à Paris ? Qu'as-tu donc fait ce week-end pour ne pas songer à nous alerter ? Et il sentait déjà celles, plus personnelles, qui allaient suivre. Derek allait forcément venir sur le tapis, malheureux orphelin qui avait cru, l'espace de quelques heures, sa dernière famille disparue. On allait aussi parler de Stiles... et les choses se gâteraient alors. Non. Vraiment. Il préférait s'occuper des problèmes des autres.

Peut-être aurait-il dû envoyer Harry ? Demander à son associé de prévenir tous les autres qu'il était inutile de lui chercher un remplaçant était loin d'être une mauvaise idée. Bien au contraire, même ! Les questions pénibles, et parfois gênantes, n'auraient pu être posées ; il aurait pu travailler tranquillement dans son bureau et tout remettre en ordre.

Peter sortit son téléphone. De mémoire, il composa le numéro de Stiles. Il se ravisa cependant au moment d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Le moment n'était pas idéal pour déranger son compagnon, qui devait sur la route. Pas certain de pouvoir être plus calme qu'il l'était actuellement, l'avocat souffla.

« Quand faut y aller... »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Bien que ça ne soit pas encore autant qu'au moment de ses retrouvailles avec Stiles, c'en était pas loin. Peter inspira un dernier coup puis, d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers la porte. Non. Vraiment. Il aurait dû envoyer Harry faire cette sale besogne.

Ils étaient tous là. Assis autour de cette table bientôt trop petite pour pouvoir tous les accueillir. Enfoncés dans ces fauteuils à roulettes qui envahissaient tous les bureaux – mais qui étaient du plus bel effet lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire sursauter un associé qui cherchait, en douce, à déposer sur le bureau du patron un dossier terminé un peu trop tard. Vitré, voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion était possible pour quiconque passait devant. L'inverse était également vrai. Ceux s'y trouvaient pouvaient très bien, eux aussi, voir l'agitation du couloir.

L'associé senior qui avait proposé le prénom de Travis, quelques minutes plus tôt, fut le premier à remarquer l'intrus de l'autre côté de la porte. Perplexe, l'homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'écoutait plus ce que pouvaient se dire Blaise et Catherine. Les arguments de l'un, les contres-arguments de l'autre, tout ça lui passaient par-dessus la tête. À la place, il alla discrètement donner un coup de coude à son voisin et lui désigna, du doigt, l'homme sur le point de faire son entrée. À en juger la réaction du collègue en question, sa surprise était légitime.

N'ayant pu que remarquer les regards particulièrement insistants, et étonnés, de ses deux collègues, Peter se décida enfin à pousser la maudite porte. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils souhaitaient voir qui serait le malheureux associé qui aurait à subir les foudres d'un Blaise qui détestait qu'on vienne les déranger lors d'une réunion. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas office d'exception. Certainement pas. Pas au vu des derniers événements ! Plusieurs paires d'yeux, pourtant, se froncèrent. Plusieurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, sous le choc. Quelques « _Jésus, Marie._ » murmurés. Des chuchotements, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus présents, se faisaient entendre ça et là. Ceux qui n'avaient pas immédiatement daigné prêter attention au nouveau venu se tournaient à leur tour pour ensuite rejoindre les autres dans leur surprise.

C'est qu'il était pour ainsi dire impossible de ne pas identifier l'intrus du premier coup d’œil. Même si, pour une grande majorité d'entre eux, ils n'avaient pas souvent à traiter avec lui, ils ne pouvaient que le connaître et reconnaître. Ils passaient devant son bureau où, souvent, ils pouvaient le voir fixer les buildings qui jouxtaient le leur. Ils l'entendaient pester après les associés qui, exception faite de Harry, trouvaient rarement grâce à ses yeux. Ils devaient supporter au quotidien les louanges de Blaise qui voyait un peu trop les réussites de Hale et trop peu ses échecs. Ils faisaient mine de ne pas le voir refuser sciemment les appels de l'hôpital ; pour ensuite avoir à subir les foudres de son petit-ami.

« Peter. » salua Blaise, qui essayait de masquer au mieux sa stupéfaction. « Tu... Comment ? »

Peter aurait voulu être en mesure de rouler des yeux ; de ricaner ; de soupirer de la manière la plus théâtrale possible. Il aurait aimé trouver une réplique cinglante à balancer à la figure de tous ou bien d'être encore assez maître de son corps pour tourner les talons. Purement et simplement. Sans chichis. Juste partir après avoir montré qu'il était toujours là. Peter se sentait tel un gamin prit en faute et à qui on demandait de rendre des comptes. Au cœur de l'attention, il souhaitait se faire aussi petit qu'une souris. Être au tribunal était tellement plus facile.

Son regard passait d'un partenaire à l'autre. En quête d'un visage amical, il se surprenait à n'en trouver aucun. Entretenir une relation cordiale avec une bonne moitié d'entre eux, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour en faire des amis. Seule Catherine parvenait à le faire se sentir mieux. Même Blaise n'y parvenait pas ! Trop de questions dans ses yeux, pas suffisamment de soulagement.

« Peter. » sourit-elle, se précipitant hors de son siège afin de se jeter sur lui, tel Harry un peu plus tôt.

Bien que mal à l'aise face à cette étreinte, qu'il aurait pu et dû prévoir, il ne fit rien pour y mettre fin, cette fois. Ses bras allèrent même, maladroitement, se resserrer dans son dos. Peter n'avait aucune difficulté à entendre ce que Catherine murmurait depuis qu'elle le tenait, qu'elle l'étouffait. Elle remerciait toutes les divinités possibles d'avoir rendu possible ce miracle ; reprochait à l'avocat de ne pas avoir jugé bon de lui envoyer un petit message pour la rassurer ; lui faisait promettre de ne jamais plus la laisser croire qu'il était parti... sous peine d'une mise à mort immédiate. Il acquiesça. Assura du bout des lèvres que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Il avait tout intérêt à ce que ça ne se répète pas, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait qui de Stiles, de John ou de Catherine l'effrayait le plus, mais mieux valait pour lui ne pas tenter le diable.

Les autres associés regardaient le duo et ne pipaient mot. Ils étaient toujours à essayer de digérer la nouvelle – la bonne nouvelle. Ils se demandaient par quel heureux hasard Peter pouvait toujours être parmi eux aujourd'hui. Comme les associés quelques minutes plus tôt, ils y allaient tous de leur petite hypothèse. De petit-ami pas si inconnu à maladie ; d'horrible trahison en allant postuler pour un autre cabinet à soucis familial ; de réunion imprévue ayant retardé son retour d'une journée – et accessoirement sauvé sa vie – à petit mensonge savamment géré pour pouvoir aller passer quelques examens à l'hôpital. Somme toute, leurs idées ne différaient que très peu de celles de leur collaborateur.

« Tu... tu peux m'expliquer ? _Nous_ expliquer. » demanda Blaise, seul à oser interrompre les retrouvailles. « L'avion, tu... » Il s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchait ses mots. « Tu... comment ? »

Debout, à quelques pas seulement de Peter et Catherine, l'associé principal se passait une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Aussi perdu que les autres, il avait l'impression de tenir le plus mauvais rôle dans cette histoire. Blaise craignait de se montrer trop froid, trop dur, trop sec. Une parole malheureuse, un mot de travers, un rien suffirait à froisser Peter qui risquait alors de tourner les talons, purement et simplement. C'était bien le genre du personnage, après tout. Fuir une confrontation qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas de raison d'être ne dérangerait pas Peter. Or Blaise voulait des réponses. Comprendre.

« Quand j'ai senti que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver, j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai sauté. » répondit, le plus sérieusement possible, le revenant.

Blaise soupira, fatigué. De l'assemblée, il était pourtant le seul à paraître amusé par cette réponse. Avaient-ils vraiment, tous, autant qu'ils étaient, cru qu'ils auraient de suite droit à une explication digne de ce nom ?

« Edwin Stillwell avait une affaire à régler sur Paris. » corrigea néanmoins Peter, sans oublier de rouler des yeux, juste après avoir reçu une tape sur le torse de la part d'une Catherine peu ouverte à la plaisanterie. « Il m'a demandé de m'en occuper. »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé par e-mail ? »

« Parce que je le fais jamais. » répliqua de suite le premier, sourcils froncés. « Tu m'as dit de faire au mieux et que tu avais confiance en mes choix... j'ai donc fait au mieux, sachant que tu aurais confiance en mes choix. »

Certes. C'était d'ailleurs-là un des reproches qu'il faisait le plus souvent à un Peter qui n'en avait toutefois pas grand chose à faire. Ce que Blaise lui disait entrait par une oreille pour aussitôt ressortir par l'autre. Il recommençait systématiquement.

Il recommençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à ne pas prendre le temps d'informer son supérieur de l'avancée des différents dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Allait-il négocier ou risquer le tribunal ? Il continuait à ne pas mettre Blaise au courant de certaines décisions, pourtant importantes pour le cabinet. Peter jouait avec le feu et avait cruellement tendance à oublier qu'il pouvait très bien emmener les autres dans sa chute.

« Tu aurais dû m'en informer. »

« Blaise. Stillwell a une affaire urgente à régler sur Paris et me demande de m'en charger. Puis-je ? » se moqua Peter. « S'il-te-plaît. Blaise. Nous aurions tous les deux perdu un temps considérable... d'autant plus que tu n'aurais pu qu'être d'accord. »

« Je ne te demandais pas de me demander l'autorisation ! Je te demandais de ne pas agir seul ! » l'associé principal était furax. Au diable les bons mots. « Personne savait que tu étais à Paris. Personne ! Ni moi. Ni Harry. Pas même Catherine ! Tu n'avais mis personne au courant. Et c'est _ça_ que je te reproche, Peter. Pas autre chose. »

Silence. La salle de réunion était plus silencieuse que jamais. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne bronchait. Même respirer se faisait de la manière la plus discrète possible. Ne surtout pas se racler la gorge. Ne pas éternuer. Ne pas bouger au risque de faire grincer la chaise. Certains associés se regardaient du coin de l’œil, attendaient qu'un autre daigne s'interposer avant que tout ne vole en éclat. Nul ne savait comment interpréter le regard que Peter lançait à Blaise. Ils ne cherchaient pas beaucoup non plus.

« Désolé. » souffla enfin Peter, à la stupéfaction générale. « Tu as tout à fait raison. J'aurais dû mettre quelqu'un au courant. Au moins une personne. C'était... irresponsable de ma part. »

« J'n'en attendais pas autant. » marmonna Blaise, grimaçant. « Mais oui, tu aurais dû. »

Les yeux légèrement humides, les poings serrés et l'air particulièrement défait de Peter eurent tôt fait d'alerter Blaise. Les mots de son jeune collègue ne pouvaient pas avoir qu'une seule signification. Le comprenant, l'associé principal fronça les sourcils. Il dévisagea Peter un court instant. Blaise souhaitait tellement avoir tort.

« Quand tu me dis qu'au moins une personne aurait dû être au courant... tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que même Stiles ne le savait pas. Rassure-moi. »

Catherine comprit la première. Le silence de Peter et son regard fuyant valaient bien tous ses discours. Elle attrapa la main tremblante de l'avocat, qui essayait en vain de garder un parfait contrôle de ses émotions, puis l'obligea à desserrer ses doigts. Elle dû ensuite prendre sur elle pour ne pas tiquer ou grimacer tandis qu'il lui broyait littéralement les phalanges.

« Rentre chez toi, Peter. » Soupira finalement Blaise. « Tes réunions de cet après-midi ont déjà été annulées, de toute façon. »

« Blaise... je peux, je veux et je dois travailler, aujourd'hui. »

« Je doute pas une seconde que tu le veuilles... mais j'ai, par contre, quelques réserves quant au reste. Je suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de bosser convenablement aujourd'hui. Autant que tu te reposes et que tu nous reviennes vraiment en forme demain. Ou après-demain. » Blaise ne se laissa pas amadouer par le regard de chien battu de Peter. « Si tu veux, je peux aller voir tous les associés et leur dire de ne pas prendre le moindre dossier venant de toi, aujourd'hui. »

Le regard de Peter ? Essaie un peu si tu l'oses. C'était bien mal connaître Blaise que de penser qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole.

« Passe la journée avec Stiles. » tenta, cette fois, l'associé principal, conscient qu'il avait considérablement plus de chances d'obtenir gain de cause avec ce genre d'argument qu'à coup de menaces.

« Il travaille. »

« Alors avec ta famille. Ils ont dû a- »

Blaise s'arrêta net. Les yeux ronds de ses plus proches voisins, qui en profitaient pour lui faire signe de se taire, et le regard noir de Catherine l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre. Stop. Ne pas continuer avec cet argument. Mauvaise idée. Un petit sourire, triste, était venu étirer les lèvres de Peter. Il ne trompait plus personne, à présent.

« Ils sont pas vraiment... en Californie. » tiqua Peter, la gorge nouée.

L'associé principal se frotta le menton, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus où se mettre tant il se sentait idiot – à raison. Il voyait Peter essayer de faire bonne figure alors que son masque se fissurait de plus en plus.

« Allons discuter ailleurs. » proposa-t-il enfin. « Après on verra si tu restes bosser ou si tu prends quelques jours de repos, d'accord ? »


	5. Bonus 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second bonus et je ne suis franchement plus certaine de faire le troisième bonus prévu... à voir.

_« Je peux aimer pour deux » Contra Peter, lui baisant la tempe._

 

L'appartement était des plus silencieux. L'ambiance était pesante. La télévision, éteinte quelques heures plus tôt pour ne plus voir et revoir les éternelles mêmes images et entendre les mêmes commentaires absurdes au sujet d'une enquête qui n'avait pas encore commencé, l'était restée. À cette heure-ci, seules les informations valaient encore la peine d'être suivies et personne n'était en état de le faire. Tous savaient quel serait l'élément central des nouvelles.

Les rires, sourires et soupirs de Stiles étaient temporairement indisponibles. Les incessantes moqueries de Peter, qu'elles soient à l'intention de son Alpha, Scott, ou de son beau-père ne l'étaient apparemment pas tant que ça, incessantes. Pas une parole n'avaient été échangées depuis un long moment maintenant.

C'était étrange. Les lieux étaient rarement aussi calmes et dénués d'agitation. Qu'ils soient seuls, à deux ou en meute, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour mettre un peu d'animation et rappeler aux voisins que des êtres on ne peut plus vivants – et peut-être un peu trop à certains moments – habitaient là. Que ce soit en se dandinant comme un hamster sur la dernière musique de Madonna, en essayant de faire du saut en parachute du haut du canapé ou en essayant de fuir un monstre dégoulinant de pâte à gâteau, Peter et Stiles réussissaient, à leur manière, à dérider même les membres les plus récalcitrants.

Ce soir, pourtant, l'appartement était calme. Juste calme. Ce n'était pas reposant pour autant. On les sentait tous les nerfs à fleur de peau. Stiles et Peter ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Ils ne se lâcheraient plus avant un long, très long moment, songea amèrement Scott en les regardant. Sur le canapé, collés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, le couple ne dormait pas. Ils ne se parlaient pas non plus. Ils se contentaient d'être là, avec l'autre. Rien de ce qu'ils feraient, diraient ce soir serait assez fort. Alors ils se taisaient. C'était le mieux à faire en pareilles circonstances, non ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Stiles, pourtant incapable de tenir sa langue, et Peter qui, Isaac le soupçonnait fortement – et ne se privait jamais d'en faire mention – aimait désespérément le son de sa voix, avaient tous deux opté pour le silence.

Stiles ne voulait pas entendre les « Je suis désolé » de Peter. Il ne supportait pas de voir, d'entendre le loup-garou aussi défait par la nouvelle de sa mort – et c'était définitivement aussi étrange à dire qu'à penser. Peter n'était pas fait pour avoir la voix qui déraille et les yeux brillants de larmes. Sans être l'être insensible qu'on l'avait soupçonné être devenu, avoir toujours été, il était encore loin d'avoir la Palme d'Or de la compassion. Très loin. Il ne l'aurait jamais. C'est pour ça que, dès que son compagnon ouvrait la bouche, se risquant à murmurer « Je s- », Stiles le faisait taire d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Étrangement, ça fonctionnait.

« J- »

Peter n'alla pas plus loin. L'hyperactif avait légèrement relevé les yeux vers lui. Son regard était clair, la menace à peine voilée : « Va plus loin dans ta phrase et je t'arrache la langue pour m'en faire une cravate ». À quelques nuances près, peut-être.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura pourtant Peter.

L'humain remit ses projets à plus tard. Stiles secoua la tête et, à la place, essaya de sourire. Sans succès. Trop tôt. Pas envie.

Calée dans un fauteuil, Melissa s'était endormie un peu plus tôt. Épuisée par sa garde interminable à l'hôpital, avoir dû, en plus, trouver le moyen d'apaiser les pleurs et les peurs de Stiles comme de Derek n'avait pas aidé. Maintenant que toute cette tension avait plus lieu d'être, Peter étant rentré en parfaite santé, elle en avait profité pour se laisser bercer. Ça n'avait pas été long. Le sommeil l'appelait depuis des heures ! Installé à même le sol, Scott, quant à lui, somnolait. La tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère, les yeux tournés vers le couple singulièrement silencieux, le jeune homme ne manquait rien.

Rien ne pouvait échapper au regard de l'Alpha, ce soir. Il semblait n'y avoir dans la pièce que son meilleur ami et son compagnon. Exit sa mère, exit le shérif. Stiles était appuyé sur Peter et, d'une certaine manière, l'empêchait de bouger. Il lui bloquait tout espoir de fuite, si tant est que le loup-garou en ait eu. Il n'en avait pas eu. Il n'était pas prêt à pouvoir s'éloigner, lui non plus. Il ne se plaindrait pas d'être ainsi maintenu en place, au contraire. Il aurait pu plaisanter à ce sujet, mais non. Pas la moindre petite moquerie, chose dont raffolait pourtant l'avocat, ne lui échappait. Stiles, Scott, John, tout le monde s'en sortait bien.

Peter comprenait l'état dans lequel Stiles s'était trouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait pas été en meilleur état. Il en était convaincu. La présence de Scott et Melissa et, à plus forte raison encore, celle de John, le bloquait. Il n'arrivait pas à se montrer aussi tactile et démonstratif que semblait en avoir besoin Stiles. Tous ces gestes et petites attentions dont il avait lui-même besoin, pas que Stiles. Depuis tantôt, il préférait laisser le soin au plus jeune de prendre les initiatives. Toutes les initiatives. Les rares qu'il essayait de prendre se soldaient toujours par une tape visant à le faire taire. Le message avait fini par passer.

« Il manque une chambre d'amis, quand même... » Finit par murmurer Stiles.

La bouche à quelques centimètres de la joue de l'autre, le fils du shérif avait dit les premiers mots qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Pas forcément les bons mots, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était les siens. Peter était plus doué. Il était payé pour les manier correctement, ou presque que pour ça – oui, Stiles était de mauvaise foi.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda enfin Peter, après s'être tut un moment. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la caboche de Stiles. Encore aujourd'hui, tout n'était pas toujours parfaitement clair.

« Tu dois être claqué. Le décalage horaire, la route, les nouvelles... » S'expliqua simplement Stiles. « Tu peux t'allonger et dormir sur moi, si tu veux. »

Les lèvres du lycanthrope s'étirèrent. Un peu. C'était mieux que rien. Il alla attraper la main posée à quelques centimètres de la sienne et emmêla leurs doigts. Peter refusa la proposition, aussi alléchante fut-elle. Dormir ? Il en serait incapable... bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« J'ai pu dormir dans l'avion... mais ne te gêne pas pour moi, toi. » Sourit alors tristement Peter. « Je veux dire, dors si tu veux. Je ne te réveillerais pas. Je ne me moquerais même pas car tu auras encore bavé sur mon pantalon. »

« C'est arrivé qu'une fois. »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Deux fois. »

Et Scott souriait. Si les deux autres semblaient avoir du mal à le faire, il le ferait pour eux. Peut-être bien que l'Alpha aimait les voir se chamailler pour des broutilles, tout bien réfléchi. Ça dégageait une étrange odeur de normalité – si tant est que ça ait une odeur, la normalité. Stiles venait de frapper le torse de Peter et râlait pour la forme.

Avoir pensé, l'espace de quelques heures – quelques très longues heures – ne plus jamais avoir droit à ces petites réflexions, anodines et moqueuses, l'avait terrifié. Vraiment terrifié. Pire encore que tous les monstres qu'ils avaient pu croiser ces dernières années. Et il y en avait eu un certain nom, de monstres ! À ne plus savoir qu'en faire et encore moins les nommer.

Peter n'était pas le seul à se moquer de Stiles, oh ça non, mais ça n'avait jamais autant de saveur et de sens. Derrière chaque railleries, un je tiens à toi. Derrière chaque taquineries, un je t'aime.

Ce que Stiles voulait, c'était l'avocat loup-garou légèrement flippant mais tellement attachant. Lui. Juste lui. Pas un substitut, aussi réussit soit-il. Personne d'autre.

« J'ai un peu dormi, tout à l'heure. »

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'ajouta rien, bien qu'il doutait que le-dit sommeil ait été franchement réparateur et puisse être considéré comme tel. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire lui semblait encore trop léger. Inapproprié même. C'était stupide, le lycan en était conscient. Ça n'y changeait rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir une parole malheureuse.

« Avec Derek. »

« Avec Derek. » Confirma Stiles, à voix basse. « Il bouge pas non plus quand il d-... merde. Derek ! »

Ni une, ni deux, et certainement pas trois, le jeune hyperactif avait relâché Peter, s'était remis sur ses deux pieds et se précipitait vers les escaliers. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière. Sans réfléchir, Peter l'imita tout de suite après. Scott les laissa disparaître, amusé, attendrit, aussi, un peu. Le Bêta ne voulait plus perdre de vue l'humain, c'était évident. C'était ça qui le motivait, bien plus que la mention d'un Derek immobile et endormi à l'étage.

Avec une énergie que personne ne l'aurait soupçonné encore avoir, Stiles gravit deux par deux les marches. Le tout sans jamais trébucher une seule fois. Comme quoi, quand il le voulait...

« Stiles. » L'arrêta Peter, l'attrapant par le coude alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre.

« On doit lui dire. Il doit savoir. » Souffla Stiles, la voix de nouveau tremblotante. Il se dégagea de la prise du loup et frotta machinalement là où on venait de serrer, un peu trop fort. « Tu l'aurais vu, tout à l'heure... tu... on peut pas le laisser ne pas savoir. T'es sa famille, Peter. »

Un soupir fut poussé. Peter s'adossa contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de leur chambre, et grogna quand sa tête rencontra le stupide cadre qu'il avait accroché là quelques mois plus tôt. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage et zyeuta vers la poignée. Stiles avait raison. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas totalement faux, du moins. Une petite voix, celle qui se manifeste toujours quand on en a pas envie, lui soufflait pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Les raisons pour ne pas réveiller Derek affluaient en masse. Son neveu n'était pas de ceux que l'on réveillait, en règle générale. Grognon quand il était de bon poil, c'était pire encore quand on venait le secouer pour le tirer des limbes. La peur, aussi. Un peu. Beaucoup. Peur de la réaction qu'aurait le fils de sa défunte sœur en l'apercevant au pied du lit. C'était une chose de réagir vivement à sa mort... c'en était une autre d'apprendre que, finalement, il n'en était rien. Que son oncle supposait disparu pétait la forme, une fois de plus.

Oui, Peter avait peur d'être déçu de voir Derek être lui-même déçu de le voir en vie.

« Il veut te voir, Peter. » Murmura l'humain, devinant ses craintes. « Il ne sera pas déçu ou en colère de te voir. J'en suis convaincu. Tu veux que je t'en convaincs aussi ? »

« Persuadé. » Corrigea Peter, tendu, son attention rivée sur les escaliers qui descendaient. « Tu peux pas m'en convaincre. Tu n'as pas d'arguments basés sur la raison et... »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi... toi, parfois ? » Il soupira et s'approcha d'un pas supplémentaire de la porte. « Parce que je t'aime mais là, franchement, j'ai comme une soudaine envie de te donner des baffes. »

Étonnamment, Peter commença à sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle le plus jeune s'était attendue. Depuis quand la mention d'une paire de claques – car la paire était clairement sous-entendue – était-elle aussi réjouissante ?

« Aie confiance en Derek. Bien sûr qu'il sera content. Bien sûr. »

Toujours pas convaincu, ni persuadé, l'avocat abdiqua malgré tout. Ce combat n'était pas un combat qui en valait la peine. Stiles finirait pas avoir le dernier mot ou par aller voir Derek, qu'il soit d'accord avec ça ou non. Peter ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra à pas de loups, aussitôt suivi par l'humain, un peu plus bruyant. Ils ne fermèrent pas derrière eux. La lumière du palier les éclairerait tandis que la pièce resterait plongée dans le noir. Le couple s'approcha du second loup-garou présent et s'arrêta juste à côté du lit.

Stiles voyait moins bien qu'un lycanthrope, quand bien même la lumière du couloir parvenait-elle jusqu'à lui. Il en voyait cependant bien assez. Devant lui, endormi, Derek aussi peu Derek fut-il possible de l'être.

En boule dans le lit, du côté habituellement occupé par Peter, un bras sous la tête, le plus jeune Hale avait récupéré l'oreiller de son oncle et le serrait tel un enfant avec son doudou. Stiles l'avait monopolisé une bonne partie de la nuit et n'avait lâché le coussin que lorsque Scott était monté le chercher. Derek en avait profité pour s'en accaparer et nicher son nez dedans.

Perdu, regrettant de ne pas avoir de notes expliquant comment agir et quels étaient les bons mots à avoir avec son neveu quand celui-ci vous pensait mort, Peter se baissa. Accroupi près du lit, il observait attentivement le seul fils de sa sœur disparue. Alors qu'il était sûr que réveiller Derek était une terrible idée, il commençait à douter. L'autre loup avait bien triste mine.

« Peter... » Stiles s'était baissé, lui aussi. Il venait de parler à son oreille, le plus bas possible, un bras autour du cou de Peter.

« Je peux pas. » Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon. « Je peux pas le réveiller. »

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était, depuis le départ, pas d'accord avec tous les doutes qui assaillaient Peter, et ça n'avait pas changé entre-temps. Derek devait savoir et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Il doit savoir. »

« Il dort à peu près bien, là. » Argua l'avocat. « Et je serai toujours là demain matin. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt, ouais. » Marmonna Stiles.

Les lèvres de l'aîné s'étirèrent d'un côté. Comme depuis le début de la soirée, le geste manquait d'entrain. D'envie. Ce n'était pas moqueur ni même amusé. Pas amoureux non plus. Forcé. Le sourire était forcé. Ses yeux le trahissaient.

Il leur faudrait du temps pour se remettre de cette frayeur. Stiles, déjà réticent à le laisser partir en voyage d'affaire, serait infernal à ce propos. Les disputes à ce sujet seraient plus fréquentes, plus virulentes. Et Peter finirait par céder, baisserait les armes, abandonnerait, pou une fois. Il trouverait une solution pour pouvoir rester.

« Je suis désolé. »

À qui s'adressait Peter ? Stiles n'en était pas sûr. Aux deux, peut-être. Après s'être relevé, mais avant de partir, le loup-garou avait remonté les couvertures sur les épaules de Derek.

« Tu retardes l'inévitable, là. » Constata Stiles, une fois dans le couloir, regardant Peter droit dans les yeux. « Soit tu retardes vos retrouvailles, et c'est dommage pour vous deux. Soit tu retardes le pire, et l'avoir retarder empirera le pire. »

« Je sais. » Peter se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux, fatigué. « Je sais. »

« Tu penses encore vraiment qu'il pourrait ne pas être content de te voir ? » Stiles s'approcha et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule du loup qui ne sourit pas. « Alors qu'il serre ton oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait ? »

« J'ai appris à me méfier. »

« Ah ça, c'est certain, ouais. T'es encore pire que moi. Mais de Derek ? Sérieusement ? »

La tête encore une fois posée contre le mur, à bonne distance du cadre, cette fois, la porte de la chambre de nouveau fermée afin de laisser Derek se reposer, seul, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussé et de qui s'y trouvait, Peter ne répondit pas.

« Si tu t'es souvent demandé ce que ressentait Derek à ton égard... sache qu'on a tous eu la réponse ce soir. Mel' a eu un mal de chien à le calmer. Tu comptes pour lui. Beaucoup. »

 

* * *

 

Scott se garda de tout commentaire quand il vit Stiles et Peter redescendre. Seuls. Comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient jamais eu lieux. Il n'était pas plus étonné que ça de ne pas voir Derek parmi eux. Curieux, l'Alpha avait tendu l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait et se faisait à l'étage. Il avait souri en entendant les doutes de Peter ; l'avait perdu quand il avait compris qu'ils étaient réels.

Il les laissa reprendre place dans le canapé et faire comme si de rien était ; comme s'il n'y avait pas deux McCall et un Stilinski de trop qui continuaient à occuper leur salon. L'humain fut le premier à se laisser lourdement tomber, Peter ayant décidé d'être un peu moins hippopotamesque dans sa démarche. Le sofa était déjà dans un triste état, inutile de le déglinguer plus encore.

Le couple commença à bouger, grogner, gesticuler. Ils cherchaient, sans le dire mais c'était flagrant et foncièrement humain, à retrouver leur précédente position. Elle était confortable, l'ancienne, celle qu'ils avaient abandonné pour aller ne pas réveiller Derek. Ils ne la retrouveraient pas. C'était impossible de retrouver une position, peu importe le cœur qu'on mettait à l'ouvrage. La position parfaite ne se trouvait pas, elle se méritait. Elle viendrait bien à un moment donné. Ils n'avaient qu'à se montrer patients.

Le problème étant certainement que ni l'un, ni l'autre l'était.

Il n'avait pas fallu une demi-heure pour que l'un des deux sombre dans les bras de Morphée et s'endorme sur l'épaule de l'autre ; comme Melissa et John avant lui. Calé contre Stiles, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif, Peter commençait à récupérer du décalage horaire. Scott ne savait plus combien d'heures de différence il y avait entre l'Europe et les États-Unis mais c'était beaucoup. Entre cinq et huit, non ? Il allait trancher à six heures trente, quand bien même fut-ce impossible pour qui n'était pas la Corée du Nord.

Stiles avait, au prix de quelques efforts, passé un bras derrière le cou de Peter. Comme un peu plus tôt, la scène se répétait vraiment, il le maintenait contre lui. Le loup-garou voulait partir, s'éloigner, aller se chercher un verre d'eau ? Pas moyen, non. Il restait là. Il ne bougeait pas. Bon, bien sûr, si Peter l'avait vraiment voulu, il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal à faire lâcher prise à son humain préféré – et un des seuls à ne pas l'agacer prodigieusement, allez comprendre la logique.

« C'est marrant... » Finit par souffler Scott les yeux rivés sur eux.

Il regardait Stiles. Et Peter. Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'un sans regarder l'autre tant ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un. La jambe droite du lycan endormi était allée se poser sur les genoux de l'humain tandis que son bras droit serrait, s'accrochait à Stiles. Ils avaient le même genre de réaction.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je pensais pas que... je pensais pas voir Peter limite dormir sur toi, tout ça, tu vois ? Enfin, je... je pensais plutôt que ce serait l'inverse. Pas que tu dormirais, toi, et pas lui, mais... je... c'est marrant, c'est tout. » Scott balbutiait, butait sur ses mots, s'emmêlait les pinceaux.

« Tu rigoles ? » S'étonna Stiles, perplexe. « C'est lui le plus câlin. »

Allez comprendre mais Scott semblait plus confus encore. Peter et « c'est lui le plus câlin », dans sa tête, ça ne collait pas. L'Alpha était d'ailleurs à peu près certain que ça ne passait pas aux yeux de pas mal de monde.

Comme pour donner raison à Stiles, alors qu'il était endormi et ne pouvait rien connaître de ce qui se disait alentours, un grognement échappa à Peter qui se rapprocha plus encore. Oui, c'était encore du domaine du possible.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'il préfère dormir sur le canap' quand on se dispute... » Se moqua Stiles, passant une main dans les cheveux de l'avocat. Scott n'avait vraiment plus l'impression d'être face à Peter Hale. Des années que le couple s'était formé, qu'ils vivaient ensembles, et, pourtant, c'était seulement ce soir que Scott comprenait vraiment ce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. «  _Monsieur_ ne veut pas prendre le risque d'être démonstratif s'il est en colère après moi. » L'hyperactif, enfin, souriait pour de vrai. Il suffisait de mentionner les disputes passées pour y parvenir ! « C'est pas moi qui le vire. »

Le loup-garou trouvait ça étrange. Il se garda de le dire. Stiles saurait lire à travers lui et devinerait... sinon tant pis.

« Je suis content que... tu sais... qu'il soit là, finalement. »

 

* * *

 

John et Melissa n'étaient pas de garde, ce matin. Ni au poste, ni à l'hôpital. Le premier gardait tout de même toujours son téléphone professionnel à portée de main, au cas où – on ne sait jamais, après tout, surtout qu'ils étaient à Beacon Hills. L'infirmière parlait à voix basse avec son fils et le priait – lui ordonnait plutôt – de laisser Stiles et Peter un peu tranquilles. Elle lui rappelait qu'ils voudraient certainement être un peu seuls, sans Alpha dans les pattes et susceptible de tout écouter.

Les deux concernés, quant à eux, restaient dans leur coin. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas aux trois autres, ne demandaient rien à John, pourtant dans la cuisine.

S'ils avaient été réveillé, ils auraient certainement parlé, comploté à voix basse. Peter aurait été en train de proposer mille et unes méthodes différentes pour mettre les deux humains et le loup-garou à la porte. Surtout les McCall. Surtout Scott. Scott était le seul contre qui Peter pouvait vraiment tenter quelque chose. La joue posée sur le haut du crâne du loup, Stiles l'aurait écouté, tout sourire, et l'aurait laissé dire. Ça lui aurait suffit de voir Peter avec un peu plus d'entrain que la veille. Dormir aurait fait le plus grand bien à son compagnon et l'humain aurait alors regretté de ne pas avoir fait de même et d'avoir, à la place, préféré regarder Peter se reposer.

Sauf qu'il n'en était rien. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Aucun plan n'était en train d'être échafaudé. Les deux ne se parlaient même pas ! Stiles avait bien la joue posée sur le haut du crâne de Peter mais c'était tout. L'aîné dormait encore, la tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune, la bouche entrouverte. Il écrasait un peu plus encore l'hyperactif qu'au milieu de la nuit.

John, le premier, remarqua qu'une sixième personne venait de les rejoindre. La trace de l'oreiller sur la joue, même si celle-ci commençait déjà à bien s'estomper. Les yeux dans le vague, rougis par les larmes de la veille. Pour ça, les pouvoirs surnaturels n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Une taie d'oreiller, et l'objet qui va de paire avec, dans la main droite, il avait tout de l'enfant tombé du lit. Le plus jeune Hale avait bien triste allure. Il avait beau avoir dormi une bonne partie de la nuit, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux disaient pourtant à qui voulait l'entendre que sa nuit n'avait pas été parfaite pour autant. Loin de là, même. Malheureusement.

« Derek. » Salut John, lui tendant d'office la tasse de thé noir qu'il venait de se faire. La cafetière était encore pleine et il avait – enfin – trouvé ses repères dans la cuisine. « Ça va, mon grand ? »

Le loup-garou était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, de marmonner, de grogner. Certainement grogner. Ça lui ressemblait davantage, surtout au réveil. Il en fut incapable. À la place, sa prise sur le mug blanc aux grosses lettres noires et grises se fit moins ferme. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le canapé où se trouvait Stiles. Stiles et quelqu'un qui aurait dû être n'importe où... sauf sur le-dit canapé. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être là.

La tasse vola en éclat.

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Derek pour réussir à enregistrer ce qu'il voyait. Pour _accepter_ ce qu'il voyait. Pour songer que cela pouvait être réel. Qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que, dans les minutes à venir, il sursaute et se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de son oncle et son compagnon... seul.

« Derek ? »

Stiles avait relevé la tête et, maintenant, dévisageait le lycanthrope. Il se demandait s'il avait ressemblé à ça, la veille, quand Scott était venu le faire descendre et qu'il avait aperçu Peter. S'il avait paru aussi surpris, perdu. Derek se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou et si son oncle se trouvait bien là. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'endormi. Il les clignait à peine. S'il le faisait, s'il clignait des yeux s'entend, peut-être que Peter disparaîtrait.

Il ne voulait pas que Peter disparaisse.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, semblant avoir accepté la possibilité que tout ceci puisse être réel, Derek fonça sur eux. Vraiment. Avec toute la grâce et la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve au réveil, quand l'impossible se réalisait sous ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Il évita la table basse, prit garde à ne pas shooter dans les débris de tasse – que John était en train de ramasser, comprenant sans mal la réaction du plus jeune – le lycan prit de suite Peter dans ses bras. Que son oncle soit endormi, que son geste soit une très mauvaise manière de réveiller quelqu'un ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. La surprise était trop forte. La joie aussi.

Peter grogna. Un instant, il était confortablement collé à Stiles, sentait son odeur à chaque inspiration, était bercé par les battements de cœur et par la respiration de son compagnon... et, l'instant d'après, un sauvage le tirait à lui et essayait de l'étouffer. Peu assuré, pas bien réveillé non plus, ébloui par le soleil et étourdi par le bruit, Peter finit par passer ses bras dans le dos du sauvage en question et serra aussi.

« Der'. » Souffla-t-il, se fiant à l'odeur. « Derek ? Si ton but est de me broyer les os, sache que tu peux être comblé. »

Le plus jeune Hale sourit. Rit. Le bruit sonna étrangement aux oreilles de deux McCall comme des deux Stilinski. Ils ne l'entendaient pas tous les jours. Ils ne l'entendaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Derek avait beau être moins fermé que quelques années plus tôt, lorsque leurs mondes s'étaient rencontrés, mais il ne riait pas pour autant. Surtout dans une situation qui s'y prêtait si peu.

« T-tu... » Il inspira. Expira lentement. « Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Peter. » Murmura Derek. « Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Mais j'y... j'y ai cru que... je... »

Stiles, sans mot dire, discret également, s'éloigna d'eux. Le moins maladroit possible, entendez par là qu'il s'était contenté de trébucher par deux fois et de cogner son tibia dans la table basse au moment de la contourner, il alla rejoindre son père. Si Peter le serrait encore quelques minutes auparavant... tout était désormais concentré sur Derek.

Côte à côte, père et fils se sourirent.

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux a l'air le plus étonné... » Avoua John, passant un bras autour des épaules de son gamin. Il l'amena contre lui et lui baisa la tempe. « Je suis content pour vous, Stiles. Vraiment. »

« Peter avait peur que Derek soit déçu de le savoir en vie. » Avoua, tout bas, Stiles, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement vers le ciel. « C'est pour ça qu'il a pas voulu le réveiller, hier soir. »

Le shérif hocha la tête. Il comprenait, d'une certaine manière, toutes les craintes qu'avait pu avoir l'avocat. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr des réactions des autres, après tout... d'autant plus que Derek et lui n'étaient pas les plus proches qui soient, quand bien même furent-ils parmi les derniers membres de leur famille.

Les deux Hale se parlaient à peine. Quel besoin de mots quand ils avaient les gestes, les actes ? Comme avec Stiles, la veille au soir, la parole semblait de trop. Elle l'était souvent, de trop, avec Derek. Moins avec Peter. Il se taisait quand même.

Le plus jeune ne lâchait plus son oncle, qui ne s'en plaindrait pas. Ou presque pas. Peter étant ce qu'il est, quand son regard venait à croiser celui plutôt moqueur de Stiles, debout pas loin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer tout bas un « A l'aide » qui ne trompait pas. Celui qui viendrait les séparer n'était pas né.

« Tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te tue. » Promit Derek à son aîné, le menton dans son cou.

« Je sais. » Chuchota Peter, caressant encore et encore le dos de son neveu dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Ça marchait, autrefois.

Et ça marchait encore aujourd'hui, fallait croire.

 


End file.
